Dancing with Devils and Servamps
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: There are four types of people in this world. Devils, Vampires, Angels, and Humans. Nanami Tachibana got herself caught in a war between devils and vampires. What about manmade vampires, Servamps? What do they have to do with war? Seven in all. All of their deadly sins. Nanami somehow found herself between them as well. How will she deal with them all?
1. Ch 1 A Devil's Interest

"WHAT?!"

A girl with hazel eyes looks to the bulletin to see that her name is on it! She has no idea why this even has her name, but she knew that this is bull crap. "What do you mean I got in trouble with the student council guys?! I did jack nothing!" It also says that they want her immediately as well."

"Nanami..." her friend, Azuna, pats the hazel eyed girl to relax her before she does anything stupid or go into one of her temper tantrums again. "Maybe they want you for another reason." Her blond friend was reluctant to say about that. She has to agree on that though... it's pretty fishy, and Nanami saw that Azuna doesn't want to worry her. That's making her worry even more now.

Nanami and Azuna go to a school called Shiko Academy. This is a very prestigious school, so whenever someone is in trouble, they're in **trouble.** Deeper than hell trouble. Nanami is a very mischievous girl that loves to prank people from out of the blue, but the brown haired girl never broken a rule in the school.

This situation is a bit suspicious. Instead of raging more, Nanami lets out a deep sigh to calm herself down. Her eyes are still sharp and twitching from her annoyance, but saw Azuna with concerned eyes looking at her. Her gut feeling is right on the spot, but she didn't show it. So, it's up to her to find out what the hell is going on here. Grunting, the brown haired teenage girl sighs says, "Fine. Let's see what those pretty boys want with me." Leaving her worrisome friend, she leaves to go to the library where those "pretty boys" are at.

Now upon the staircase to the library, the air was bleak and heavy. Nanami ascends the stairs to the front doors. It's really nerve wracking to even go in there. Nothing is normal about. The usual sophisticated air is full of dread and anxiety than most due. She opens them anyways.

Walking in, she automatically noticed the painting on the wall in front of her. A town running away from demons while the city is in flames... Well that isn't creepy at all. Then, a voice snapped her out of her trance like state, saying, "Nanami Tachibana." She looks to the male with blue eyes and blonde hair, the one who summoned her in the first place. "we have been notified that you had violated one of the school's policy."

She just looks at them with a weird expression. _The hell are they talking about?_ She's more cautious of them now than before, and a bit confused. It's almost her seventeenth birthday... what does that mean...? Anyways, she needs to get to the bottom of it, but she can't make it obvious. "What do you mean? What rule did I even break?!" she shouts at them so she doesn't arouse anything inconsistent.

With a monotone voice, the blonde answered, "It's in this paper."

She face palmed into her face. It's getting too stressful for her! This is getting annoyed pretty quickly now. "That's not the answer anything I asked at all. I want to know **what** I did! If I am defending what I did, then I at least have to know exactly what I did wrong, right?!"

Suddenly, other boys started to laugh at her comment. She turns around to see a male with black hair with odd orange eyes, a redhead with golden eyes and another blonde with yellow eyes. Even the blonde in front of her tells her that she's interesting. They look stranger than anyone she ever seen. This situation isn't even normal anymore. As of they're not... human...

They've became really interested in her now. She looks carefully at them, feeling like something is up now. The male, which is the student body president, that summoned her got closer to her now! An overwhelming aura surrounded her now. It's very intense, but noticeable... she can't move anymore. The president came close to her ear and whispered, "In all honesty. I summoned you because of my own personal interests."

Interest?! What is he talking about? He grabs her chin to lift her up... He's going to kiss her. That's not the worse part about this! She knows that Rem is not a human anymore. The paper dropped, and looking down, Nanami sees... nothing! So they want her. She needs to get out of there!

A bright light came upon them before any of them could get close to her at all. It came upon her necklace... That's right... Her mother gave it to her before she even went to school. Nanami knew it was to protect her from dangerous spirits.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Oh! Nanami!" Her mother called out to the brown haired girl with hazel eyes. She looks back to see her mother with a stern expression on her face. "Here. Wear this. This necklace will protect you no matter where you're at. Please, don't lose it like you do with your other jewelry."_

 _It was a pretty little thing. It was an amethyst gem ornate with other tiny stones like topaz, diamonds, and emeralds. It hanged on a silver chain. It had this light feeling towards it. Nanami knew what this is meant for._

 _Of course, the mischievous girl playfully laughs it off and states, "No worries, Mom. I'll be fine." She grabs the necklace and quickly ran outside to go to school. She shouts behind her, "Bye Mom! See you after school and after I get the groceries. Make sure I don't cook dinner!"_

 _Her mother sighed out, looking out to the sky. She looks down and clasps her hands together, as if anxious. "Dear Lord, please keep my daughter safe from all harm. I beg of you." Tears fallen from her delicate cheeks. She knew her fate, but it hoping the one person precious to her is safe from all harm. Nanami knew._

 ** _Flashback End_**

As the light fade, the spell on her had also faded from the scene. She looks down to see that she can move now. She finally grasped who these people are. But Nanami can't make it suspicious at all, so she has to play it dumb.

She shakes her head and then looks to Rem. "Listen. I have no idea what's going on, but whatever it is, I didn't do it! Good day, Student Body President." With that, she stomped her way out of the library with a composed face. When she's getting out of this library... She's going to have a massive heart attack! Her soul would've been taken from her if it wasn't for this necklace!

Excepted... Azuna is waiting for her in the front door with a worried expression. "Nanami! You okay?" The blonde asks as she approached her best friend. Great, guess that heart attack has to wait.

"Of course not. They just want me because they were interested." The brown haired girl laughed it off. With a puff of her chest, she replies to her, "Besides, I knew it was nothing."

Azuna just looked at her with exasperation. "uh... yeah. Right." Azuna just smiles and sighs out as she pats the hazel eyed girl on the back and smiles, "Come on now. We should get back to class."

"Yeah!" Nodding to her friend, she looks back carefully. She just hopes that they're no suspicious of her. Without a second thought, she goes along with her best friend and tries to save what happened in the library for later.

Later, school ended. Nanami walk is walking home from the store until a sudden sound came into view. Curious her, she looks all over the place for the source of the sound. That was until a cat came across her view.


	2. Ch 2 Sakuya and Kuro

**Nanami's POV**

People these days. Leaving a cat in the streets with no consent. Or might be that it was a stray kitten that lost its own mother... I should ask these questions, but to be honest, I have more things to worry about. I am meeting with Sakuya and the others soon. Boy, there's a ton of things that happened yesterday, and I am going to make sure to tell him all of these details.

Oh, yesterday, I picked up a black cat. Adorable as he is, the little guy is actually quite lazy. My mom thought it wasn't a good idea to have him around because she's worried about the responsibilities that will come across me.. and knowing me, I am not that responsible, but she somehow agreed. I gave him a bell for a collar and named him Kuro.

Shiko Academy actually gets out pretty early, earlier than the school that Sakuya and Mahiru goes to. So I have all the time I need to get in my casual clothes. Just a pair of sweat pants with a purple hoodie. I like skirts, but I'm not that big fan of skirts. Shiko Academy's skirts a bit to frilly, flashy and itchy for me, so there is no way I want to wear something like that, especially when I'm with my friends, other than Azuna.

"Hey! Nanami!" Oh! That's them. I see Mahiru and Sakuya from across the streets. Hm. I also see their other friends too. It's Riyusei and Kyoyuki. I've met them a while back as well. It's fun picking at their brains. I love to do that to them.

I wave out to them, totally innocent of what's to come. "Hey y'all! What's goin on?" I should out to them and run, without them knowing. I can't mess around with Mahiru since he's a clever one. Sakuya already knows my game... oh! Riyusei should be my lucky little victim in my little chase.

Then, with a swipe of my hands, I took his hands and then the fun happened. "AAHHHHHH!" Yup. A handshake zapper! Hehe. I love doing this to my friends.

"Riyusei!" Mahiru shouts out to his blonde friend. I let go so I don't fry the guy's brain out, leaving him in a daze. I am just laughing at the poor guy with Sakuya. Sighing out, Mahiru says, "Yup, same ol' you Nanami."

I raised my hand out to high five my green haired male. He took it... the fool. With that, I zapped him too. He let out a yelp while I just laughed. Man, these guys are gullible and too funny. "Got dunked on, brah!"

"As always... As always the prankster you are... Nanami..." Sakuya groans in pain as he tries to smile. Yet the pain from the shock made him fall again. I gave a giggle at my accomplishment. Way pass funny! I am the prankster master!

Groaning, Mahiru replies, "Nanami. Can you please not prank us while all of us are going shopping together? I need your help with the school's festival. It will be way more trouble if we carry these two around... or Kyoyuki and me."

"Party Pooper." Sticking out my tongue and I gave him my best whiny face. "Fine, since I **am** helping you with this." I took off her buzzer off of my hand without a second thought since knowing these two, it will take a while for them to recover from the shock. Well... can't goof around for too long, so I look to Mahiru and asks him, "So where do we need to go first?"

Mahiru dug into his pocket and showed a piece of paper as he looks at them. How long is the freaking list it!? First off, how much time does this guy have? Secondly, can he even do all of this in within the deadline at all? That's the question I always asked for a very long time. Well, until I truly knew that this is Mahiru for peak sake. I shouldn't be surprised at all when it comes to him, and there's the fact that he's capable of doing things by himself.

I knew of Mahiru's past with his mom and dad. They're both dead because some whore bag idiot decided to drunk drive, almost killing Mahiru in the process. It's like one of those manga beginnings that he must be the main hero, but in fact, I do sympathized with him. Almost enough to trust him with all of the secrets I kept for so long. Yet at the same time, Mahiru has been dealing with his own problems and struggles. So he should have a simple life than with my own twisted and complicated problems, and that's also why I am also helping him out.

"First off, we need to get fabric for the costumes of our event, then get a design for our class." He explains to me. Oh yeah. My mom works with clothing. I should as her.

I nods to him and replies to that, "If you want, my mom can help with the design. She is known for her designs and sewing skills when it comes down to it."

Nodding, Kyoyuki also added in, "And don't forget the snacks. And remember not to let Nanami make anything for the school." He shivers at the memory of the cookies I made once! "We don't want us or the school dying."

Sakuya, who somehow recovered from the shock agreed. "Yeah. Last time she made us chocolates, she- ACK!"

"Ow!"

I gave the two a good wack on the head. I know of my bad cooking, but they didn't have to be mean about it! "Don't you dare say anything about my cooking every again." I glares at them with the deadest of eyes I have. I want them to beg for mercy when I'm done.

With all said and done, we split into two teams. There's me and Sakura at the grocery store while the rest of the boys went together getting fabric. Me and Sakuya were friends when we were in middle school, so I basically trusts him with everything. Everything. NO secrets from the two of us has ever been hidden. If so, then we just say until it's the right time.

In all honesty, I couldn't contain a deep sigh inside of me as I look to Sakuya. And since knowing me for a long time, he knew that look I usually give when I'm distressed. "Did something happen again, Nanami?" The green haired male asked me when he knew something was up.

I just nods. "Yeah. I was almost kissed by a demon." I explain to him. His red eyed lit up a bit and looked at me with shock as he continues to listen on. "He said that he was interested in me... probably because of the Tachibana secret held within my family. If it wasn't for this necklace, some of the secrets might've been spouted out."

"You mean about the Grimoire thing you talked about before?" He asks me with hell ton of concern. I simply nods as well, gripping the cart with full force. This is bad. "Man. I don't know what the hell to tell you about this. It must've suck. Thank goodness for the necklace your mom gave ya. I swear, when it comes to stuff like this, your family knows everything." He gruff as he ruffles his hair.

Full heartedly agrees with him, but there's no stopping them when it comes to the grimoire. "Not only that." Uh-oh. As I look to him, he's giving my that super concerned face I always hate. I just continue. "Lindo is coming back to town soon. Next week, approximately next week, if I'm right with his new Exorcist powers. You should stay away from me so he won't get to you."

"A vampire that's also an exorcist? What's coming on in this world?" He's a Dhampir you idiot. A half vampire half human hybrid. "And don't worry about me because since he's a vampire, then we'll get along nicely. I'll be fine. But if I were you, I would tell him right away. The situation will get even worse if he doesn't know the stuff that you know-"

"NO!" I scream. I can't help but glare straight in his face. "He can't know because knowing him, he'll probably lock me in my room and keep me from the outside for who knows how long! I can't even tell him anything unless I want people to get hurt or worse! When it comes to me, he has no self control!"

"And like I do!" He screams at me, but that's understandable. I can't look at him now. I hear him say, "You know how much I hate liars... no matter if someone is lying to me or anyone else. Just try to explain that you know."

I look towards my feet. I know he hates them since his parent were liars and cause him and his sister to die. There's no one to blame but myself now. Sakuya came to me and hugged me. My brain can't process this at all. "There's no need to worry. We were friends when we were little, so you have no need to be so anxious."

I just took me a while, but I hugged him back and nod to him. Welp, I can't be gloomy all day, so I teased him, "Sappy, you little twat?" With that, I gave him a light, and playfully punch to him on the shoulders with my signature smile.

"Hey! Sorry~ if you were down in the dumps!" The green haired male chuckles as he put me in an arm lock and gives the hazel eyed a noogie. Ooh~ He is so going to get it.

We just laugh as we continue to shop and return to the spot where they met their other friends. All five of them had enough time, so they talked to each other and had snacks. The boys talk about their school as I talk about her school. They seem to notice a huge difference between the two, since mine is more upper class than theirs, it seems. I hate it since the rules are more strict there. I wish that we had school festivals, but no. My school have all these parties and balls that I give a shit about.

The sun was about to set and everyone gave their leave. Sakuya and I were walking together to our homes until the fork in the road had to split us apart. Before we were really out of sight, I heard Sakuya shout out to me. "Be careful at the area where we just shopped! Tsubaki is having a magician here to attack to get some blood for you-know-what!"

"Kay!" I shouts back to him as she headed home. "See ya tomorrow!" I couldn't help but run back to my house without a second thought. It seems like there's more trouble I have to deal with tomorrow than I thought. It's going to be rough. Why can't I just have a vampire cousin and that's it?

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Nanami came back home and told her mom what she was doing after school. After squirming her way back into her room, she sees the blinds were shut and her TV on. "What the f*ck?" Looking around, her room is a huge mess... and it's never a mess in her room. With closer inspection, she sees a male on her floor with a blue jacket and black fluff on the hoodie. He's also wearing black boots and white pants.

She jumps as she sees him turn to her... His eyes... they're like... Sakuya's... "A vampire. What the hell are you doing here?!" The girl asked in a whisper scream. "And what happened to my cat!" It's true. Her cat was missing, and she's scared for the worse that might've happened to the poor thing.

He sits up from the spot and scratches his blue haired head. "Ah. What a pain, I could just die." What type of response is that? Is he not aware of anything that's happening with vampires and demons? Then Sakuya came back in her head... That's right. There are some who aren't even aware about the grimoire or the war between vampires and demons at all. He didn't.

"Ok. Just tell what you're here for and why." She commands him before she gets to freaked out.

He sighs, "Explaining is a pain."

She looks at the curtain, still having Sakuya in her head, she remembers something. Sakuya is able to go into the sun, so why can't he? Nanami walks towards her curtains and moans, "And get some light in here before it becomes dark. The darkness-" When she turns around, she sees the boy gone and her cat there.

...

...

...

She swipes the curtain back into the place they were before, and he appears again. Then back to sunlight to see her cat, dark, light, dark light, dark. With an annoyed look, he turns and yell out, "Would you stop doing that? I can't be in the sun like that because I am a vampire! I'll die... I mean, I am immortal, but-"

He couldn't continue because she shouts out to him, "You're Kuro?!"

With no second thoughts, a blue light surrounded 'Kuro's' neck and Nanami's wrist. A strand, like a chain, connected the two. It disappeared out of sight as the two were left awestricken. What the hell happened.

He sighs and says, "Great. Now this is more of a pain than usual."

"What happened!?"

 _ **CRASH!**_


	3. Ch 3 Contract with a Servamp

**No One's POV**

 **(Also, I failed to mention that the Opening Song to this is _"Never Ever Land,"_ By Nano from start to 1:27)**

A crash was heard from outside of Nanami's room. She begins to run to the door until she heard voices. None that she recognize. "What the hell is wrong with the boss? He said that the grimoire is here!" Her hazel eyes widen at the word 'Grimoire.' Backing away, she realized these people are trying to get their hands on the Tachibana family's secret.

"Come on, now." The other one moaned, "There's more rooms to search, and you're complaining already! Let's check this room already." Foot steps could be heard... They're coming this way! She grabbed a bag with a small glass bottle from her drawer and unscrew the cap.

Kuro saw it was water, but why so little of it? When the door opened, some of the sunlight came in, causing him to become a cat once again, which is really annoying him. His eyes widen when she shout these words, "Get away from me you demons!" She threw some of the water at them and sprayed them with it, automatically incinerating them.

Crashing and broken furniture could be heard from other rooms. Crap, they know where they're at. Without thinking at all, she grabbed the vampire's hand and escaped with him from the windows. She knew something like this is going to happen, so she got out a booklet with pages of the bible in it to thwart away evil spirits from her pocket.

What is with this girl?! Kuro thought as he glares suspiciously at her. She knows of the existence of vampires and such, and they're attacking her. Why isn't she attacking him then since she knew that he was a vampire himself? Humans are strange creatures, but if she knows, then she would've tried to defend herself from him.

The two got to the far side of her street and sat there until they know it's the close is clear. The brown haired girl was huffing and puffing. Nanami looks toward the vampire, asking, "You ok? I didn't hit you with that holy water, did I?"

Instead of an answer, Kuro stared at her. She felt the pressure coming from him. He asks, "Why are you so concerned with me?" His glare intensified.

Nanami blinked. Is this what he was glaring about. _"Well..."_ She thought. _"This also happened with Sakuya, so I don't blame him."_ She really doesnt want to do this, but she has to explain from the beginning and about Sakuya.

"Ok. You need to know the whole story in order to get this." She replied to the blue haired neet. He begins to listens to what she has to say, "Ok. Before I was born, my grandfather researched a ton of things... like myths, monsters... demon and vampires..." her hazel eyes looks to the ground. "And it causes problems with demons and such..."

Kuro says dully, "As in monsters are really aware of him becase of his vast knowledge these demons and such?" She nodded. That explains why she knew. But wouldn't a grandfather try to protect his children from such exsistance? Maybe... she just knew because her grandfather was probably an idiot himself.

"Yeah." She sighed. Looking towards a vampire, his stare was giving her a bit of shiver. Maybe it had to do with either her knowing about vampires or that blue light that appeared out of nowhere. Furthering explaining to her vampire cats, she tells him, "But my cousin and my grandfather tried to hide those facts from me. Because they think the less I know, the less trouble I'll be in, but they don't know how clever I am."

"What a way to flatter yourself." He sighed in a lazy ways, humoring the moment.

Unexpectedly, a giggle escaped the girl's mouth. "Or maybe it's that my cous and gramps are pretty idiotic when it comes to hiding things. I mean, they're the 'Kings of Obvious', ya know?" She smiles at the vampire, but automatically turned into a frown. She also explains, "But that was the death of my grandpa, because he died of a curse placed on him, which got him seriously ill. They don't know that I knew of it, so they made sure I wasn't there when he died."

Kuro looks to the girl. He looks back to the house to see some of the vampires are no longer there. They're gone. "This is a pain..." He sighed.

"You're telling me?" She asked jokingly.

The vampire looks to her, surprised she get his sense of humor. Kuro wonders if he should feel relaxed or suspicious. This might be a scam or something. This girl did tell him everything and why she isn't too surprised about his presence here. There's one thing about this though. She didn't really explain why she isn't attacking him and yet she attacked the other vampires.

With a breath of a sigh, she asks, "So anyways, how can you turn into a cat while other vampires can stay in the sunlight while it does nothing to them?" The blue haired male looks to her. Nanami did the same with him. "I know a vamp that can stay in the sunlight without incinerating or turn into an animal. And what about that blue light too?"

He isn't sure if he should tell her. Wouldn't it mean she'll be even more involved into this vampire and monster situation than she already has been? "That would be too bothersome to explain." He said.

She hums at that statement. Shrugging it off, saying, "Well I would find out one way or another." Sitting down and petting Kuro's cat form's head, she says nonchalantly, "But in all honesty, I rather have the info now than to go through the trouble, _'a great journey to find out the greatest mysteries of vampires like you'_. And I have a feeling you want to as well."

Well... she isn't wrong. Go through the trouble to have her figure bits and pieces... or just lay it on her? Maybe he should lay it on her. "How do I explain this?" He dully says. "Vampires like me only drink the blood of the master's we contracted with, and follow their orders, no matter how troublesome they are. And I die in sunlight... well I'm immortal, so we become our weaker state, which in my case, is a cat. We have a name for us vampires."

"Ooooh... So that means we made a contract with each other. That makes sense with that glowing blue chain that connected us. Ok, but since there's a name for vampires like you, what is it?" She asks as she tilt her head out of curiosity.

He sighs. "There isn't a point in telling you, meow." He explains, enjoying her petting, "Too bothersome, so just watch me be adorable and pet me."

 _"This vampire sure is lazy as they can be."_ The Shiko Academy girl thought in annoyance. She shrugs again because like always, she will find out one way or another. The only question is how? She looks to the sunset, as it slowly goes by.

"But there's one thing though. The contract will disappear in about 24 hours." Her eyes widen. _"That quickly? Guess vampires like him shouldn't really be bound by humans for too long... I think. But like always, there's a catch."_ Also looking to the sunset, he said, "Unless we drink our Eve's blood, but after 24 hours, I will be on my merry way."

She felt like something cracked within her. Just now, it was like it was loud, but not. She knows this feeling. Even if he is a lazy, shut-in cat vampire, she doesn't really want him to leave. But this is what Nanami's mind clicked on when she remembered that flash of blue. The hazel eyed female asked, "So when I called out your name, did that activate the contract?"

He nods. She's a clever cow, isn't she? Those hazel eyes never left the setting sun. "So after 24 hours, me saying 'Kuro' will no longer work?" He nods again. There was a moment of silence. He wonders what she's thinking

She hopes for him to stay, or at least live near her. She found a solution. Nanami initiates those thoughts with these words, she replies, "Then can you tell me your name? What should I call you afterwards? I can't continue to call you 'Kuro', ya know."

The black cat took his red eyes off the sun to look to the girl. This time, those hazel hues are looking down, sweetly and gently at him. She continues to pat his head. For some reason... it felt a little right when she says that as if...

He looks down, telling her reluctantly, "Sleepy Ash or Sloth... I guess."

"Seriously? Like one of the seven deadly sins! Wait till my mom-" Something inside of her head snapped. She sits up automatically to look to see that they're already gone. "MOM! S-she was in there! What should I do?!" She screamed. Her eyes filled with horror. The girl couldn't help but pace back and forth.

Fear is inside of her eyes. They begin to fill with worry, running to the other direction. Without her knowing, a chain around her wrist begins to drag the kitten with her. She rushed to the stores where she knew that Mahiru, Riyusei and Koyuki. Maybe even Sakuya!

* * *

Huffing and puffing, she looked through the area to see her friends in front of one of the stores. Nanami, along with Kuro behind her, in his cat form, runs towards them, explaining that her mother's been kidnapped, without saying anything about supernatural, hoping that Sakuya will mostly help out. Their eyes became full of worry after her explanation.

"H-how terrible!" Mahiru shouts to her, ready to assist. "Did you call the police?"

She nods her head. Kuro knew that she's lying. She just went straight to them. He doesn't blame her though, because if she told them, then they won't believe her at all if she explains that vampires was the one who attacked her house and kidnapped her mother. Her eyes didn't look to them. Now he knows that Nanami is a good liar, but how?

"They did, but whoever they were, they were crafty and didn't leave a mess. All there were was a message on my phone that my mom was kidnapped." She covered her eyes as tears spill out of her eyes.

The boys looks down on her. They wished they could do something, but what can they do when there's no lead to where her mother is. All they can do is hug her and comfort her. There's nothing else they can do. They wished they had the power to at least help the brown haired girl.

Kuro has felt something behind them. He looks up to see something black came down upon them. The black cat hid inside of her bag so he wouldn't be seen. She noticed it and looks to the person who looked like a magician. His hair was a fuchsia pink in a ponytail with a white suit... his eyes were red... like a vampire's!

"Come one come all to see my performance!" he shouts out to the crowd as he pulled out swords out of his hat. "To see a live performance."

Nanami felt like her life is ending now. It can't be... the vampire that Sakuya warned her about. Damn, not only he warned her to be careful, everyone else is here too! This is bad, so bad! Not only that, but she still needs to tell Sakuya about the vampire she encountered. She hides her worry and readies her booklet and water.

"Come on Nanami. Let's get going. We need to find your mom." The blond male tells her. Him and the other boys lifted her up and begin to walk away.

Her eyes widen when she saw what's happened next. The magician grabbed Riyusei by the shoulder, turning him around. This is getting bad. The magician asked him questions. Nanami knows what will happen to him if she doesn't do something. But in this crowd? No way, she'll get too much attention if she does. She knows a way, and hopes for the best.

Quickly as the female of the group can, she grabbed the magician's coat as she looked at him with tender eyes. This surprised the magician and the guys. Crocodile tears form from her eyes as she whimpers, "I... I..." More fake tears form in her hazel eyes.

Something isn't right, a certain male thought automatically. He knew Nanami would want help from her friends, but other than that, she's far from a crying at almost everything, even if the situation is bad. This is her famous acting skills. He remembers it like yesterday that she volunteered to help out with a play at their school. It was because... her acting is on-point. Every emotions, action, line made almost every single scene real and alive. She stole the show each and every chance she gets to act.

That's when he knew. The magician has an angry expression on his face. He readied one of his swords in order to get her off of him. Without a single thought in his head, a brown haired male jumped right in front of her as the magician dug his fangs right into Mahiru! Everyone's eyes widen at that point. Blood leaked everywhere as he let go her best friend to fall to the ground.

Screams of civilians could be heard as they witnessed what they had saw. Laughing, the magician claims, "Why do people get so excited when people see bloodshed over magic tricks? Oh! Maybe it's because it's more rare to see a vampire than a street performer on the streets!" He begins to swing on one of the light post like a monkey as he calls out for Sloth.

"MAHIRU!" The brown haired girl screamed out in horror as her other friends automatically went straight to his side. Those hazel eyes still wide and dilated. Most of the blood in her body went straight to her face. Rage entered her as her teeth clenched. She runs towards him, getting another item out. A knife. "You bastard!"

Before a hit landed on either her or the vampiric magician, out of his cat form, Sleepy Ash kicked him right to the glass from the store front, landing on both his feet. Her eyes widen at what he did. His expression was serious as he says, "Now..." He **"POOF!"** into his cat form, going the other direction, "Let's run!"

There's no reaction from her. Nanami stayed behind as he was running?! Without a second thought, he went back into his human form, grabs her wrist and drags her into an alley. She yelps out, "Wait! Kuro, stop! I need to stop him!"

With an annoyed expression, Kuro yells at her, "What the hell are you doing?! You may have defeated those vampires in your house, but you can't beat him!"

Tachibana became awestruck from that comment. She shot out a piercing glare at him as she shouts to him with a determined voice, "I can't just sit there and let my friends get killed by that damn magician! I need to do something!"

"Like what?! Vampires are immortal!" He just let out a growl as he leans to the wall. He says in a lazy voice. "You can't kill them with just a knife. And with my help, neither can I. Let someone else do it."

Like before at the sun set, she remained silent again. Looking down at that knife she's still holding, Nanami felt her blood boil over. Yet she won't allow her emotions to get the best of her. With a sigh, she looks up to him, calm, but still assure of what to do. "I'm not asking you to help me or anything. I need to go!"

The blue haired vampire looks towards her with his sloth-eyes. He shakes his head, "You're defenseless with that little thing. Just go away."

Something inside of her just stopped. Defenseless... Go away... This feeling... like before was.

 _"Protect the Tachibana family secret. Make sure Nanami **goes away** from those books." _

_"She's just a defenseless girl. She can't do anything on her own."_

 _"Have someone else do it."_

Instead of continuing to argue with the vampire cat, the girl grasp onto the vampire, hugging him tightly. Those red eyes widen at her action. Time stood still in a moment. She let go without letting go of his shoulders, smiling gently to him. She says, "I'll be fine. I am not a defenseless girl like others think I am. I can do anything!" Without another word, she runs out of the alleyway and sees that the vampire is readying to attack Riyusei and Koyuki. She won't allow it!

"HEY!" She yells out to him, getting his attention. With those red eyes and murderous grin, he watches her as she walks forward.

He couldn't help but giggle at her actions. "So you're the one who picked up Sleepy Ash?" He begins to laugh louder, in a mocking voice, "How come a measly girl was the one who picked him up? Why, just bring him to me and I'll spare your life!"

No words were needed when Nanami begins to run towards him. Her eyes looks as if they they're ready to murder something. Too bad the blood will be on her, he thought as he readies his swords in hand. With her knife in hand, she dodged one of the blades to get struck by the other one.

She knew something like this would happen, so she used her free hand to take out the vile of water and spray some to the hand, the one that stricken her. A sizzling sound could be heard by that hand and he let go of that sword to back away from it. He growls as the burning sensation wouldn't go away.

This is a small bottle and there's not much left. Nanami shouts out to her friends, "Riyusei! Koyuki! Get Mahiru out of here, now!"

His brown eyes firm to her, Riyusei calls out, "What about you! We can't just-"

"Just go now!" She interrupts him in that single moment. Her glare was intense, making sure it was scary enough to make him want to run away. "Mahiru is in serious trouble right now. And I can take care of myself! Just get out of here before he recovers!"

They didn't want to do this. The two boys didn't want her to handle this on her own, especially with her mom gone. With a final word, Koyuki says to her, "You better be here tomorrow without another scratch! Ok?"

She nods. They ran away while carrying Mahiru. It's just the two of them now. She picks up the blade he dropped and readies it with some of the holy water, drenching it completely with it. That's the last of it, but she made sure both her booklet and knife is close to her.

His eyes became enraged even more. His fangs shown through his toothy growl. "You got some guts, girlie, but I'm going to make sure you're extra bloody!" He charges to her. She charges as him.

One of them might end up dead in the end. With a single swipe of the blade, she cut off one of his arms off and almost got his chest. Scowling at her, the magician used his nails to scratch her through the shoulders. If she wasn't human, this wouldn't have hurt as much!

 **POW!**

Coughing up blood before she could realize her stomach was punched by the enemy vampire, making it fall into his other hand. She clutches her chest in agony, falling to one knee. The vamp sniffed it. The smell of the blood was... interesting... He gave it a lick to only be mesmerized by it. He looks towards her, smirking with the biggest evil smile she has ever seen.

Kuro knew he shouldn't have let that girl pick him up. People like her are the most bothersome. Yet she smiled at him. That girl asked for his name as if when the contract will end and she'll see him again. Or maybe something to remember. He doesn't know for sure at all, and it's such a pain.

Another cut was formed onto her face. A drop of blood begin to fall from her cheek as she fell to the ground. "More!" She heard him yell out. He readies his sword, ready for the kill. "You'll blood with be an amazing gift for him-"

She closes his eyes to ready the impact, but she won't die like this. This will not be the death of her, even if staying alive is! Opening her eyes, the brown haired girl realized she wasn't stricken by the sword he had! It was Kuro! Her hazel eyes widen. Kuro kicked the vampiric magician out of the way of Nanami.

"You're such a pain, that I could just die." He slowly and weakly takes the blade out of his torso, as if it's killing him. "I may be weak and more like a cat than a vampire. There's also the fact that I haven't had a single drop of blood since hundred of years, but I'll distract him while you get away."

"K-Kuro..." She whispers, still shaking after what happened. Yet, she stays firm. She stands up, taking out her knife. "I won't allow you to do that! You're my friend, and I won't abandon any of my friends to save my own damn ass, even if you are immortal!"

"Just go already!"

"I won't! I won't abandon you like this! We're in this together!"

A giggle escaped from the mouth of the magician. He knew something, and she knows that it's not good. "Come on, Girlie. That's not the only reason why he wants you out of here!" His laugh is maniacal as he point to the vampire next to her. "Sleepy Ash... Don't you smell it too?"

Hazel eyes blinks. She looks toward Sloth to see his eyes was the same as that magician. As if an his animal instincts are trying to control his actions by force. He also said that he hadn't had a single drop for more than a few human lifetimes. Maybe it's the fact she was bleeding.

"Her blood! Her blood can make even the most calm of beast desire it! To take it! I kill anything to have it. And you're the same. No matter what, you're the one who really desires her blood!"

A flash of something inside of her head. Her blood... something was special about her blood... but... NO! She can't think about it now. There's a battle in front of her and she needs to get ready for it! If Kuro is really that hungry... then she has no choice. She places her wrist in front of mouth, whispering. "Kuro... If you're that hungry, I won't mind you drinking it. You can reject it or take it. Your choice."

The smell was too intense. His heart beating crazily as if something is urging to be free. His eyes became that of a monster! But he won't do it! "Kuro! Do you want it or not! Just choose!"

Sharp pain went into her wrist. Her hand and arm was grabbed by the vampire and drinking it until it was enough. He lets go of her arm, licking his lips from the blood that spilled out of his mouth, smiling with a devil's smile. The light blue chain glowed again, soon, becoming a black with a blue glow, connecting Nanami's wrist to the back of Kuro's neck. The contract is sealed. This is getting serious now.

"I knew you were trouble from the start, but I didn't know this would be taken this far! With the same coloration of the chain, giant claws appeared on Kuro's hand, his hood fell onto his shoulders, revealing his dangerous red eyes and blue hair. "But you're my Eve now, so they're no helping it either way."

The magician laughed again, telling Sleepy Ash, "So you made a contract with her? I know vampires who make contracts with humans; it says it in the cards." Cards begin to fly in front of the vampiric magician as he shows them the letters. It was

 ** _Servant_**

 ** _+Vampire_**

 ** _=Servamp_**

"You are a Servamp!"

"Meow." He groans out as he stands straight, ready to really fight. "So. What should we do?"

The answer is obvious. He hurt Mahiru, and wants to cause a massacre with these innocent people. Nanami breathes in and says in a firm voice, "We need to stop him, and get these people out of here! You and me, Kuro. Alright?" With that, the hazel eyed girl took out her knife, ready to fight.

"Hm... I think you read one too many Shojo and Shounen manga." Should he really be joking at this point and time? "But Servamps like me can't disobey their master's orders. But I really don't want to face him, but I will submit to your commands," he explains as his killing intent become intense, blowing intense wind to the magician, "and I won't take responsibility to what will happen!"

It ended like that! Before Nanami could even react to anything that happened, Kuro sliced the other vampire, almost in two. Blood gush out everywhere around him. The claws on her Servamp's hands are covered in blood. He lick it, as if testing the waters. Something doesn't feel right here at all. She walks towards the blue haired male, as he goes to the vampire he defeats, picking him up by the hair.

Those words repeated over and over her mind... She was hoping that Kuro would take everyone away while she deals with the vampire, not the other way around. Sleepy Ash said it himself that he didn't want to face him.

NO! He's about to bite him!

Without thinking, she stopped him by placing the same wrist he bit her with on his fangs. His eyes widen, tasting the same enticing blood from before. "You said you didn't want to fight him! I wanted you to get everyone out and let **me** deal with him! So... you can stop now."

Kuro let go of both her wrist and the magician's hair. His eyes droop down, hair covering his eyes. Nanami's cradling her wrist from the amount of pain that was dealt with. _"Man, he can bite hard."_ She looks to him, with a smile, _"But thank goodness I stopped him from doing something he might've regretted later. I already forced him to make a contract with me."_

Nanami sighs in relief, before anything else happens, the magician yells out, "You Brats! You Brats, You BRATS! I can't believe I was defeated by such foolish brats!" With a weak and low rough laugh, he claims, "Whelp, I guess that's a wrap for now."

A puff of smoke appeared out of the magician. Like Kuro, he became smaller, but instead of a cat, he became a doll instead. With a confused look, Nanami whispers, picking him up. "What the hell? Did he 'die' like you did, Kuro?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Girlie. I'm a vampire. I can't die like that." He says while kicking his plushy legs around. To Nanami's surprise, the claws on Kuro's hand pierce though the magician's hat, shaking him around. "Stop it! I'm easily get motion sickness."

Nanami looks to him, eyeing him with a glare. She asks in a cold voice, "Why were you attacking innocent people and going after Kuro? Were you taken orders from someone?" This one is going to be a hard stone to crack, but she has methods to her madness.

"Oh course, Girlie. I have a master too, ya know." Well that was fast. But this one might be the decoy or something. He might be working for someone who wants the Grimoire. "His name is Tsubaki and very much detests Sleepy Ash here! You're enemies are pretty strong, Kitty."

 _"So it's someone who doesn't know what the Grimoire is either, like Kuro."_ Nanami thought.

A quarter of her was relieved, but at the same time, wished that he worked for the other vampires. If he doesn't know about the Grimoire, then there's another problem she needs to deal with other than demons and vampires. Second, is that she's a step _**further**_ away from finding her mother. Not only that, but now she forced Kuro into making a permanent contract with each other. The hazel eyed girl tightens her fist till they turn white.

With a confused, yet lazy expression, Kuro stands a bit more straight and has a brow up. Her Servamp claims, "Sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name."

"Of course you don't!" He yells at the two of them, even if the magician's voice was more quiet and 'cutesy'. "Poor, poor, poor Tsubaki. That's why he wants blood to rain down. That's why he wants people dead! He will kill everyone- Siblings, human, society, the whole world- who doesn't know his name!"

"And how is it my fault that I don't know him?" With those lasts words, the chains connecting her and Kuro along side of his claws shatters into thin air. Disappeared in the wind like glowing dust.

In a panicked voice, Nanami shouts out, "What the hell happened?! The chains are gone." The blue haired Servamp begins to fall, making Tachibana worried again. She caught him in time, but also making her fall on her knees, cradling Sleepy Ash like she did when they first met. "You alright Kuro."

He was surprised by her reaction from him falling. Yet his body is too sore to think about that now. He moans out, "No. My whole entire body is aching. My muscles isn't going to stop aching until tomorrow. This is your fault."

That surprised her a bit, but nonetheless, is thankful that it's nothing too bad. "Hey, what the hell, Kuro? Have you seen me, because I'm the one with a huge gash on my arm, was punched by a crazy vampire till I vomited blood. Not only that, but I have scratches every, and you're complaining about sore muscles." She moans in a joking tone.

 _"I'm glad he's alright though..."_ Still laughing though, she says, "Let's go home so you can rest... alright?" Nanami's head is spinning. _"Is it me... or did he gotten lighter?"_

Everything begins to fade to black. Someone loomed over her. That night, all you hear was someone laughing. When it died down, he mutters, **"Not interesting at all."**

 **(The Ending is _"Kimi ga Tame"_ by Valshe, 0:00-1:35)**

 **Note: I felt like Kuro was a bit OOC at the beginning. Tell me so I can fix it.**


	4. Ch 4 In search of Mother-Part I

After the incident with double the vampire attacks, Nanami awoken from her slumber, getting up quickly than she should from her bed. Because right after she wakes up, she feels a sharp pain around her torso. "What the hell?" The hazel eyed girl whispers to herself, looking through her hoodie to find a slash mark. Then the memories from yesterday came into mind. "That's right... that vampire attacked the street and... MAHIRU!"

Wait... It was just a bite, and she was also bitten hard by Kuro that night too. She doesn't know for sure, but she hopes that her best friend is ok, even if it might've caused him to be a bit injured. Not only that, but Nanami also has to tell Azuna... or... an idea popped into her mind as she thinks, _"Wait... that may work."_

A light purr could be heard from the side of her bed. She looks towards the sound to see her Servamp, Kuro. Looking towards the kitten, the girl carefully pick up Kuro, unsure if he still has any sore muscles. "Hey, let me go~" He complaint in his kitten voice as he explains, "I was have an amazing adventure with my prize. It was Ultimate Pillow."

She looks at him with an annoyed face. Soon, it dawned on her. _"So wait... He wasn't the one who carried me to my room. Then who one earth brought Kuro and me here?"_ This is pretty suspicious once she thinks about it.

This is getting too complex for her. That question needs to be asked later on. Right now, she needs to go to school. This way, she's sure to get help from the certain student body council members to search for her mother. If they won't help, then... she really needs to tell her cousin the whole truth. The thought terrifies her.

What is he going to do once she tells him? And about Kuro too... He'll... definitely will try to kill him once the truth is out. Even though he's immortal, and durable, and strong, she isn't sure if the black kitten is even strong enough to even survive with Lindo's exorcist powers. Kuro is her friend, but Lindo is also her childhood friend. What is she going to do?

"OW! You're squeezing me!" A scream of pain escaped from the Kitty Kuro. That snapped her out of her thoughts automatically. "Stop abusing a cute and soothing cat like me!"

This is awkward. Sighing out apologetically, Nanami moans out, "Sorry about that. I was kind of daydreaming a bit there. Come on, let's head out to school."

"Why do we have to go to school? Can't we just stay at home and make me tea and instant ramen." her Servamp moans out, falling back to sleep.

Taking off from school sounds like the best idea she has ever heard in a while. The thing is that her mom is out there in trouble. That's why the brown haired Eve can't just lie down like a dog while something awful is happening to her. If not sooner, her mom is going to be a blood bank for those vampires that took her away.

She doesn't care, but either way, she's getting dressed in her uniform. Other than being a cute pet, Kuro is still a man in her room. Why couldn't she just agree with him and just stay in bed for the rest of her life? "Sorry Kuro, but I have business with someone at my school." she explained to the kitty.

Nanami is walking towards her school with Kuro in her arms. This time around, he's wide awake. Other students from different schools passed her by. Some with her school's uniforms, males and females. Hers is flashier than the ones passing them by. Is her school fancier or something?

Those thoughts are correct as he saw the front entrance of her school. It's a very nice school that almost looks like a palace. When the two enters in, it's no different. Everything is like a castle from the inside and out. No wonder, girl's clever.

Soon, the kitten looks to see a blonde haired girl with green eyes waiting for her upon some stairs. The girl gave her a worried look as she heads towards Nanami into a tight hug. "I was so worried!"

"Azuna. I'm sorry for worrying you." She pets her Servamp's cat form's head, replying, "I-I'm alright now."

Azuna is her name, huh? It seems like this one is hiding some secrets herself. Too bothersome to even think about any of that. With a yawn, Kuro closes his eyes to go back to sleep. _"Even in a situation like this, you fall asleep again?!"_ Nanami thought without showing an annoyed expression on her face.

Nanami knew Azuna was keeping a secret as well. Especially now of all time. There's also the fact that her best friend isn't telling the whole truth either. Why must her friends lie to her whether the situation is dire or silly?

Instead of dwelling on those thoughts, she decided to talk to her about the situation she's in except for the Servamps and her knowing what's really going on. If she told her anything else, then these two will be in serious danger. Nanami continued to pet Sleepy Ash as she explains. She especially does want **Him** to find out. The thought made her shiver, but didn't show.

The blonde's walking besides Nanami with a solemn look. "Wow, that's crazy. So any news?"

"No."

There was a silence in the air. The Eve and the Servamp can feel Azuna looking down on Kuro. She tilts her head and asks, "Sorry about changing the subject, but what's with the cat? I know you love cats, but taking him to school is another level."

Nanami replies with a smile, "This one is a silly one. Even though this one is lazy, Kuro doesn't want to leave me at all. Cutie grown really attached to me. I found him on the streets all dirty and hungry, so I took it upon myself to take care of him." The brown haired girl lifts him in the air and smiles gently.

This is a troublesome for the cat. His Eve expects a little bit too much out of him. Why does he have to be in situations like these? He decided to humor them both by giving out a 'Meow'. Hopes that would do.

Azuna giggles to him as Nanami brings him back to her arms. With her finger, she pets Kuro on his head, giving her soft purrs. Well, that's the bright side about this situation. Girls think that he's cute. Something about it makes him feel flattered, yet Azuna makes him feel like... something's wrong. Too bothersome to even think about anyways.

"Yeah. Even though Mom's gone, I still need to do everything in my path to make sure she comes back safely. Whether it's possible or impossible. Ya know?" Nanami giggles to her friend.

Azuna nods. Yet there's another subject she wants to talk about with Nanami. If she's that determined to find her mom, then why is she here at school, the kitten and her friend thought. "Shouldn't you be looking to the police if you really want to see her that bad? Why are you here, then?"

Nanami stopped. It took her blonde friend a moment to realized she stopped. Kuro felt a little pressure as she hugs his small cat body. She bite the bottom of her lip. Her eyes became a bit more fierce.

"Nanami?" She whispers.

A deep sigh was released from the girl, replying, "I have to see the Student Body Council guys from the third library. I need to discuss something with them."


	5. Ch 5 In search of Mother-Part II

Namami heads towards the library where the student council are at. Kuro can see the same flight of stairs she walked on when she got it trouble. He can feel intense aura coming from the doors behind the stairs. Nanami can feel him tense up a bit before relaxing back to his lazy self. She's nervous. But what else can you do when something very ominous might attack you or your Servamp.

She enters into the library, swallowing the lump in her throat. She remembered the grand of the library in her school. Calling out, she shouts, "Hello?" She sees them all scattered around. The members of the student body council. Kuro can feel her shaking in fear, but didn't show it. Her acting is spot on, he has to say, but seriously terrifying. If it was him at the other end, he wouldn't have known that she might be lying to him.

A dog came to her and looks at her with gentleness. Her grip on the black cat became stronger. "H-hello, doggy." She smiles at him. With his red eyes, he looks up to Nanami. Without saying a word, he feels as if something is wrong with her. Kuro looks down to see the dog growling at him, wanting her attention. This is going to be bothersome.

A rose sprung up in front of her. Nanami averted her eyes to the person who is giving it to her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my sweet little butterfly."

 _'My Butterfly?'_ Kuro and Nanami thought at the same time. Ok, this is getting a bit too weird for her taste. Damn, he needs to lay off, if anyone knows what she's saying.

"And," she mutters, not really want to be here. "You are?"

He gave a seductive grin, introducing himself, "My name is Urie Sogame. Enchante." She gave him a warm smile, even though her Servamp knows what she's really feeling. "You can come to me for any help at all. Forget the others. It would be an honor to help a beautiful lady like you."

He was seriously, uncomfortable close to her at this moment. Nanami really wants to make a disgusted face at this action, but gave him a blushing face. If she wants her plan to work, then the brown haired girl has to humor these guys whether she likes it or not. Yet with the dog barking, she's getting a bit freaked out.

"Aw~" He gush in a way that girls might fall for him more. "You're blushing."

With no warning at all, the black haired male went in between the two. "Leave her alone, Urie. Leave her alone." He said to Urie. Looking to the female, he began to introduce himself, "I'm Shiki Natsumezaka." Hugging himself, he explains to her, "I heard the rumors that your house was attacked last night."

She blinked at what Shiki explained to her. _'Seriously? Did rumors really spread that fast?'_ Carefully eyeing him, but not to the point to suspicion, she thought to herself, _'No, that can't be it. Maybe... Rem was watching me without even noticing at all. Or some sort of spy at least.'_

"You poor thing. Tell me whenever you need something. Ok?" He says in a 'concerned' voice. She knows that what he is saying is absolute bullshit. It takes a liar to know a liar, for many years. Other than Sakuya, no one else know whether or not she can lie or not, even if you are a devil.

Closing his eyes, he then looked at her with lustful eyes, "Such a defenseless girl. When I think of all the horrible things that could've happened to you, it make me shudder." Ok, now she knows what's up with him now.

 _"Great. Not only he's a masochist, he's also a sadist too... This is going to take longer than it should be."_ She moaned inside of her head. But like she said, humor them first, disgust later.

Then another one forcefully pushed the black haired male out of the way, yelling, "Lay off! Stop being a creep all the time."

Kuro also thought, _"And creeping me out too."_

"My name Mage Nanashiro!" He then grabbed her out of nowhere, hugging her with one arm, and holding her chin with the other. "You can always count on me, baby." Without the three males, the Kuro, still in his kitty form, fell to the ground with an 'Meow!' She really wants to dive down and hold him to her, but Mage is really holding her. Not only that...

CREEPY LEVEL TO THE MAX! She shouts in her head. She couldn't keep this act anymore, so she shouts out, "Get off of me!" She whole-heartedly pushed the blonde off of her, going down to make sure 'her cat' is ok.

Shouting in a teasing voice, Shiki says, "Call the ambulance! Mage just got burned!"

Giggling, Urie approached, offering her a rose, "Here, my butterfly, would you like a rose?" Then Mage grabbed it and threw the delicate flower across the room, impressively.

She got up, petting poor Kuro's head from where he had fallen. Urie's and Mage's head are colliding with each other's, growling like animates.

And argument ensued. This is getting pretty uncool of them to do. Shiki then snuck up to Nanami, saying, "They're pretty ridiculous, I might say. Well, unlike me-"

He flinched from the sudden shock of pain coming form his ankle. Looking down, the three see the dog biting him hard, growling at the same time. Shiki also growled as well, picking him up, ready to kill the dog. But much to Nanami's dismay, he couldn't.

"Dumb rat, that hurts!" Stretching out his other hand, Shiki made a threatening gesture by wiggling his fingers, ready for him to torture the dog. "Are you ready for me to turn you into a pair of fuzzy slippers."

Kuro and Nanami looked at them with exasperation. Is this really what they came to see in a dire situation. She really wants to smack them across the face at this moment, but held it in for the time being. She has needed business here, and she's not going to let them get in the way.

Without warning, some from across the room asks, "What's going on here?"

Everyone's eyes averted from each other and looked to see Rem on the other side of the library. Kuro glared at him, feeling the most intense aura around him. Rem did the same, Nanami noticed. The president is getting suspicious of Kuro now, so she has to chose her words wisely, or else things will get ugly. _'I just need to keep my cool and act. It's no different than being on stage, so just do it.'_

Cold sweat was forming from her hands, but she ignored them. With a nice, cool breath, she says, "Rem, I would like to talk to you about the day I got in trouble. Something came up that might be important for you to hear."

His face is cold as ice. He can calm down before his face becomes like that, or else no one will like him, she thought. But Nanami waits for his answer. He nods, "That's fine. Take a seat. What do you need to speak about, Ms. Tachibana?"

Here goes nothing. She walks up to the table in the middle of the library and explains, "Well. You head the rumors about my house being attacked, right?"

Rem nods at that fact. "Yeah. I do. And it feels like we both are on the same page on this one." He told her, also sitting down. The rest of the boys sat down too, listening on her story.

"It seems like it." She whispers. The brown eyed girl continues, "Did the note say I was doing something with devils and whatnot? because it seems like demon worshippers attacked me on the same day I was sent here. It seems like you were the one to come to since... my mom also got kidnapped as well, and I need your help to find her!"

A moment of silence was there. He answered to the fact, and explains to her, noticing him lying, "Yes. It seems like that demon worshippers were after you, thus getting us involved too. We actually thought that you were doing these devil worshipping yourself, making you involved as well. My family will contact the police as soon as possible for you. Alright?"

Nanami got out of her seat, and bowed to him. "Thank you so much, Rem. I'll take my leave with the knowledge of that." With that, she left the scene. Kuro can feel her chest, to her heart. It's beating seriously fast. She was scared.

* * *

Once school was over, and she's walking to her house, Kuro decided to break the silence between the two, saying, "You both lied right then and there without hesitation. That's surprising."

"No kidding." She sighs, taking deep breaths. "I thought I was going to die there. But thank goodness you were at my side."

In a joking manner, Kuro says, "Well of course. I have the power to sooth people just by being cute." He got a giggle out of her, which was kind of nice.

Laughing away, she asks him, "Well, can you also do that when I have exams, because I seriously need that?" He nodded too.

He's sure that Nanami knew, but still, he asks, "So. Do you know about those four? They're-"

"Demons, I know." She interrupted him. Smiling at him, she tells Kuro, "You don't need to sugar coat it. I know already. But that's also the reason why I did it."

He repeats it before realizing it, "The reason you did it? Oh, it's because of those vampire attacks that happened yesterday. So. You decided to fight fire with fire. Clever plan." He hums to himself.

She nods at his statement. "Yeah. To find a pack of vampires, you need another pack of devils to help. They're the worse or the worse enemies in history. They waged war on each other for millions of years. So you see, if I have demons on my side, then I could find those vamps."

This girl is much more clever than he gave credit to. Other than being an idiot and saying his name in his human form. Well... It's not really her fault since he didn't really explain anything to her up to that point. Being freaked out from that situation was only natural.

Yet there is one more thing he wants to discuss with her. But he'll save that for later. They both need the rest. And with everything that happened today, it would be too bothersome to bring it up now. He sighs gets ready to sleep.


	6. Ch 6 Guilt and Power

_**Never Ever Land  
**_ **By Nano**

 **Kuro's POV**

Yesterday was tiresome with the whole entire demons ordeal. It is strange though how one person can be so well-informed with monsters like demons and vampires. I don't want her to go deeper into vampires' business, but I guess she already is with her knowledge on this. It's a pain that she knows all about this. She must be getting this source from someone.

I want to ask her, but it that girl might not say anything to me. Well, I guess I shouldn't get involved with this. Going into people's business is too much to deal with. Yet she doesn't understand it's dangerous to do that. She'll one way or another.

I hear the girl gets out of her room and picked me up in my cat form, placing me in her bag. Is it me, or does this girl have a bit too many books in her bag? Many, is she some sort of workaholic?

"Many, do you seriously like to study or what? this bag is crammed." I tell her. She should really not have this many books at once.

She growls at me in a subtle way, but this is pretty much abuse to an adorable kitty like me. Yet she stopped. Ha. No one can stay mad at me. I'm too cute to resist.

I hear her sigh, and then said, "It's because my birthday is coming in about to come in about eleven months. I need to study demonology at this moment. No time for me to hold back!"

Eleven months? That's a very long time for a human. So why on earth does she need to study for this type of stuff? Well, that does explain why she has more books than any other student here. Since she knew a ton about demons and vampires how come she has to learn more before her birthday? Plus, what does this have to do with her birthday?

"There is no relationship between your birthday and the demons attacking. Why do you need to know about this before so?" I asked her. Well, I don't expect her to respond, but that's ok. It be a pain that she told me.

She remains silent for quite some time now. I don't want to get involved with this either, like I don't want her involved in Servamp's business. It be too much of a pain for that to happen. Yet again, she is my Eve. Though I don't want to get involved with it, I need to follow, no matter how bothersome it is.

She took me out of her bag to hold me. I feel her hand gently touch my head. Why is she doing this now? It feels nice, but that doesn't explain why she's doing this. "You see, there's this item called the grimoire." That phrase again. The 'grimoire'.

"The grimoire is a very dangerous item to hold onto. Who ever has this item can open the gate of Gehenna, or what we call it-"

"Hell." I answered. An object **that** powerful exist?

"That's right. If they have that type of power, then that means they holder can rule over heaven, hell and earth. It somehow has to do something with my birthday, but the thing is... I don't remember. And if I do, then the demons will have a step forward to gaining it."

I look to her. She doesn't remember, she says. That means she knew about it and had her memories erased by some sort of source. It's nothing holy or angelic like that helped with that. It had to be a demon's or a vampire's doing. She knows of a vampire had him or her ask to erase that memory.

She's in league with this monster, they must be very close to her in some way or form. I never knew how troublesome she can be. I shouldn't be asking any more questions now. It's not my business that they're friends or not. I should just nap.

Inside of her school, I'm pretty popular with the girls. Everyone is giving their snacks to me. I am pretty much a soothing, cute kitten. It's not too surprising that I'm popular with them. The treats are nice.

The girl is talking with her friend without a worry. I feel it outside of this room that someone is watching over us. Mostly at her. It's not even human at all. Not really a demon or vampire either. Almost like a Subclass, but in demon form...

I look over to see the same Pomeranian dog from the library. He's also glaring at me as well. Maybe it had to be about the grimoire thing that she was talking about. I sent a glare for myself because it's too bothersome to deal with. He gave me a growl back.

This is getting pretty annoying pretty fast. I went back to Nanami to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. He's gone. Thank goodness because I don't want to deal with that again. Dogs like him are so bothersome that I want to die. I look back to make sure he's not in this room.

"Kuro?"

My thoughts were interrupted by my Eve's voice. Her eyes are with concerned. People looked at her worried, but for mostly me. This too tiresome having them worried about me, especially her. It's funny though because my last Eve was never worried about me like her before. She pets my head again.

"Hey. Is something wrong with your cat?"

"Should he go to the nurse?"

I hear whispers upon whispers about me. Can't deal at all. Maybe I should ignore it if possible. She nods to everyone and rush me to the nurse. It was probably just to get us out of that situation, but either or, I'm glad we're out of it. Why couldn't we just stay home and napped the whole day?

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Nanami is pretty worried for her Servamp, so she rushed to the nurse's office to talk to him. They arrived and she sighs in relief at the fact she doesn't have to explain why her cat can talk or whatnot. The brunette looks down to the kitten and asks, "Say, Kuro. Was someone watching us when we were in the classroom? You were acting pretty suspicious of someone in the class."

Kuro has nothing to say about that. This girl has no idea how right she is. This is getting pretty heavy for him. He can't deal with it at all. Why does this girl really know how to hit all the right cords?

"It was the dog from the library." Her grip tightens on him. "He was probably trying to find out what we were doing. For that Rem guy or something." Kuro explains to the frighten girl.

She bites her bottom lip. This is getting bad as time passes by. They need to act fast before the demons get the grimoire. She just has to stay cautious and make sure they don't do anything stupid to reveal anything... or her gaining something. Why couldn't their spy be a normal student or something? It had to be a dog.

With a blink of an eye, Kuro tapped on her nose with his finger. It shocked the girl as she saw that he's in his human form. Not only that, but his face... Is too close to hers! Her hazel eyes dilated small with her eyes like dishes. Tachibana's cheeks became red as she yelps, jumping up, also surprising Kuro.

He looks up, somehow on a chair, he leans on the support. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. What makes the matter worse that his eyes is burrowing in the girl, which is making her blush more. Her heart is pounding faster than she thought. This is embarrassing!

She shouts out, closing her eyes with her face flushed, "Don't surprise me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Her hand was on her chest as she huffs.

The vampire blinks at Nanami. Seeing her like forget about the situation would usually takes a while, but somehow he makes it easy. He wonders why... It's too bothersome to think about it. Yet her face is seriously crimson with a flush. It was honestly fun to actually find a reaction out of her though.

Kuro continues to teases her in his tired and monotone voice, "Well stop spacing out, then you won't be getting one. I can't believe you can easily hide your fears from demons and vampires, but not from me. Huh?

Her face became a tomato at that moment. Her brows furrow out of anger and embarrassment. She grits her teeth at the Servamp. Dealing with her is not as bad as he thought it was. Kuro hums to himself just thinking about that. This girl is acting like a total tsundere.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to think of a plan to make sure our cover isn't blown!" She cries out, starting to act childish. "Kuro, you're such an idiot! At least I'm thinking on how to do all this while you're being such a lazy ass!"

This is the first time she actually gotten mad at the vampire. Well, ticked off is more like it. Even in a dire situation, he somehow made it light. Her Servamp's lifting the heavy air from the room. Her blush on her cheeks remains, but somehow, she begins to laugh. Nanami never knew there was another person who can do that.

Yet she can't let him win this. She has to strike back! It was his victor, but the war is just starting. "Hey, you're also called Sleepy Ash, right?" She smiles.

The reaction she wanted! Kuro blinks at her question as if she forgotten. "Yeah? What of it?" The Eve conceals the smirk she has inside of her mind. He fell for the bait, big time.

She then use the side of her fist to lightly punch her other palm With a smirk and a mischievious glint, she giggles, "Then my nickname for you should be 'Sleepy Ass' instead of Sleepy Ash!"

The blue haired male just stares at her, just awestricken at what she said. Not it's wartime. It was slight, but she saw his eye gave a tiny twitch of annoyance. Here comes a comeback from him. "This is too much, I want to die." Whelp, time for hers.

"Is that all you have to say, Sleepy Ass?" She smiles as her shoulders are shrugged up and her palms were facing up. Her one eye is closed, making her trolling even trollier (if that's a word XD).

He hums to himself, taking out one of her video games out of Nanami's bag. He begins to play it and say, "I didn't know you were so into my ass. I am a soothing vampire, but I don't allow perverts to stare at me."

Oh. OH! He just went there! He is so getting it. "Sorry Sleepy Ass. I think that's your imagination speaking. Never knew you were so high and mighty of yourself." He gave her a playful glare. She sees this and winks out to him, sticking out her tongue.

There was a stare-off for a moment. He went back to his game, saying, "Can't deal at all. I never knew I had such a bothersome Eve, like you." It was an awkward silence between the two.

The moment ended as soon as a giggle erupts from the Eve of the Sloth Pair. Walking up to Kuro, Nanami puts her hand onto his shoulders. This action made Kuro look up to his master. Her smile is bright and shining. "And I never knew I had such a lazy Servamp, like you."

He honestly doesn't want this moment to end. He's never this comfortable in his life. She went behind him, leaning on his shoulders and head to look at the game he's playing. It's not like he doesn't mind her doing that, but it's a bit... light? "Can't deal." He sighs at this situation.

A silhouette was behind them, looking upon them. It was tiny, almost cat-like plushy, poorly sewn. It tilts his head in confusion. He wonders how a human girl can be happy with monster like Kuro. It wants to know how long this can last before Sleepy Ash of Sloth can really show his demonic side.

Someone else was also watching. It was a male with blue eyes and blue hair with the male's uniform of Shiko Academy. He place his finger onto his chin. He couldn't help but giggle to himself as he continues to watch the scene before him through the window, on a tree branch. "I never knew she has a servant vampire. Wonder what **_he'll_** think."

He wants to have a ton of fun with them. Yet this is just starting. Once everything begins to get really exciting, then he'll spring up into action. The demons going against his master are too boring. And this vampire is practically stronger than them and the whole entire army of vampires. It be too much trouble to try something now.

He wants to start the fun now, though. So what should he do now? A brilliant idea popped inside of his head. He smirks at it. This will do. With a snap of a finger, he hears running from the hallways. A crash was heard from the nurse's office. The show begins.

The nurse's office's door slammed open out of nowhere. They looked to see a bunch of students with devilish smiles on their faces. Nanami automatically reconized that they're not supposed to have smiles like they have. "Kuro! These guys are possessed by demons. Let's get ready!"

Nanami got out her vile of holy water in hand. "Kuro!" She calls out! The brunette reveals her neck to the vampire. But there was no bite at all! Looking to him, he's just next to her. "What the hell, K-"

He just went in front of her, knocking most of them out. Her eyes are now filled with confusion. One went straight for her, so she punched them off her. She drenched her hand with water and went for another guy. Kuro was dealing with most of them, but she knew how to deal with situations like these.

What is his deal? Why won't he drink his blood now? They made a contract when they met. They're supposed to be partners now, so she doesn't understand why-

 _"I may be weak and more like a cat than a vampire. There's also the fact that I haven't had a single drop of blood since hundred of years!"_

He never had blood for who-knows how many hundreds of years. He is immortal, but won't he get hungry? She can't think about this right now! They have to deal with this right now.

The male outside thought this was anti-climatic. They're going down like flies, and it's not making them work for it like that. He never knew his plan was a disappointment than something interesting. That vampire doesn't want to use its full potential in a fight, making him question if he really wants to fight. That's actually more interesting than the fight.

Maybe it's just her, but Kuro is weird for a vampire. Not wanting to do anything, but lay down and eat potato chip and play video games all day. A lazy vampire who just sits in the house. A vampire who doesn't drink blood and never will unless if needed or by force. What type of vampire is he?

The last batch of students are knocked out, unconscious. They both huff and puff to catch their breaths. Nanami looks to her Servant Vampire with worrisome eyes. Kuro sees this and wonders why she's giving him such worries expression. She noticed him looking back and blushes at her staring. She bows down, shouting, "S-sorry!"

Kuro just blinks at her. With an embarrassed expression on her face, she replies, "Uh... I know you're supposed to be a vampire and stuff, but..." Her voice trails off. She scratch her cheek, then looks up to Kuro, saying, "But, don't vampires usually drink blood of people?"

His confused face turns into a serious one. He looks down, not looking at her anymore. He walks out to the exit of the nurse's room. Nanami rushes into grab his shoulder, but then he mutters to himself, "Why should I be more of a monster than I already am?"

Nanami stopped at that moment. Her eyes widen at his statement. He turns back into a kitten and walks away from his Eve. She looks to the wrist to where the chain connected the two. The contract she forced him upon.

 _"Does Kuro... hate being a vampire?"_ The brunette thought to herself. She cradles the wrist she contracted with her other hand. Her hazel eyes close as she tells herself, "Kuro. Even if you are a monster, you're still a good friend to me. I'll become strong enough to help you, no matter what."

She opens her eyes to find herself in a black room. It's not dark. You can see candles littered all over the place, creating a trail that leads to somewhere. Glowing blue words are all over the place in this distorted areas. Nanami looks left to right to see if she steps out of the trail, she'll meet an endless abyss.

"Where am I?" She asks herself as she begins to walk on the trail. She saw something up ahead and runs to it. It was the same toy kitten that watched over them. "What the hell?"

 _ **"Welcome, Nanami!"**_ That voice... It was like a messed up version of Kuro's voice. _**"**_ _ **You** **are inside of Kuro's mind."**_

Kuro's mind? How the hell did she get into his mind? This has to be some sick joke that a demon or a vampire is doing. Yet, if it is a trick, how will she get out of here? She wants answers. She asks the toy, "How do I get out of here then?"

 _ **"Follow me."**_ it suddenly said, not paying attention to what she just said. It gives out a squeak as it hops to the designated area. The Eve of Sloth didn't want to do it, but she did what she had been told. _**"You're here for something, right? Your very own birthday present."**_

...

...

...

What the hell is he talking about? "But I told Kuro that my birthday will be 11 months till now. But tell me. Who the hell are you?"

The distorted version of Kuro answered, **_"I'm another part of Kuro. I am the one who is in charge of his powers."_** Her eyes widen at that statement. Nanami can get answers from this part of him. Maybe she can understand him more.

She doesn't want to get sidetracked just yet. She still needs to know what 'he' meant by "her very own birthday present." Maybe the place its taking her is where that answers lies. Wherever that toy is taking her. She just hopes nothing bad happens to her.

It took a few minutes for the cat plush to stop. She stopped as well. Her eyes widen she sees that there's a big pile of presents in front of them. All of them are different shapes, sizes and colors. She walks to the plush, still looking at the pile.

"What is this?" She mutters to herself.

Soon, the toy interrupts her thoughts as it says, _**"Now it's time to chose your fate. Pick one, unwrap which ever one you like."**_

Nanami was taken aback and shout to the kitten, "Out of all of those?! What the hell?" Out of nowhere, there was a cake with her name on it, saying happy birthday. What is its deal?

The kitten picked the cake up. He explains to Kuro's Eve, _**"Yes. Happy Birthday Nanami. Pick a box and obtain your very own power. You can't return it once it has been opened,"**_ it's voice became deeper, and in Nanami's opinion, scarier. She won't show it though. She has to stay tough. It said she will gain power, then she'll accept it at all cost.

 _ **"But you will become a stronger person who can protect others and help Kuro."**_

She looks back to the pile. So this was the purpose of this place. To help her obtain power. She remembers that before coming here, she promised that there was a way to help Kuro. Nanami thought that she will do it on her own, but she isn't going to pass up this opportunity to increase her chances. She gulps, still listening to what the other Kuro has to say.

 ** _"Chose carefully, but confidently. The ending will be the same, no matter what you select, though there are multiple routes for you can take. What's important is that your choice reflects who you are inside."_**

He fully answered her questions of this place. This place inside of her Servamp's mind. Was it always this... dark and cold? Walking up to him, she then asks, "Before I pick my present or power, I want to ask you something."

Looking up to her with his red and poorly drawn-on eyes, it tilt his head. "Yes, Nanami?"

She takes a deep breath and readies her question. This still is a part of Kuro, so she's a bit scared that she might offend him. With a calm, and soothing voice, she asks, "Does Kuro thinks of himself as a monster? Is there pain inside?" She kneels down to have a closer look to the doll. It tilts its head again.

It was silent for a while. Then it asks its own question. _**"Say, Nanami. What do you think of Kuro?"**_

Her eye slightly twitched. "Hey, I-"

 _ **"I want you to answer my question first before I answer yours. If you don't, I won't say another word."**_ It said before the Eve can say anything else. It was legit curious at her own answer and what she'll say at all. He wants answers before he gives any.

This is slightly annoying in many ways than one. This thing actually has the same sense of humor as Kuro. Guess it is Kuro in a way and form. She sighs, very reluctant to give an full out answer to him. Of course, she will. She want to know, so she'll do it.

Not only that, but she also wants Kuro know how she feels about him too. "Kuro is very lazy. The laziest person I have ever met. And yet, he's a very funny and chill guy. Even though he says things are a pain to him, he is willing to go out of his way for other people that has to do nothing with him." A slight inside of her was blushing for some reason. She wonders why, but shrugs it off because Nanami wants to hear what the other Kuro has to say.

He was humming to himself. His head was bouncing up and down, playfully. _**"Even if he is a monster, your feelings won't change?"**_ Those hazel eyes just look sternly at the dolly's. He hums again, then says to her, _**"Whether or not there's pain or not, he doesn't want to speak of it. But there is one thing though. He isn't one to tell you everything, even if you deeply trust him or vice versa. Not even I can say."**_

Nanami wanted to cringe at that answer, but continues to listen on. She wants to smack either Kuro or his other self's faces. Then again, even if it is small, it is the first step into getting to know Kuro a bit more. For some reason, she can see her inside of his eyes. The only thing they have in common is their sense of humor, but that's it. What else does she see in him?

Instead of dreading upon this subject any longer, she approached the pile of presents, looking for one that says her. One came upon her sights. It was a small box with purple wrapping and a yellow ribbon, tied in a cute bow. Nanami reaches out for it and a light blue glow emanated from the box.

Her eyes open, back into reality she found herself holding a black knife with the same blue glow from inside of Kuro's mind. It reminded her of the chain that connects the two together. It's small, but it is more useful than a useless thing like a broom or a mop. **(See the references there? XD)** Maybe she could use her imagination to use it. Maybe using her mind to make it fly at her enemies and such.

She smiles at the thought. Maybe she should learn a thing or two about her best friend. She just wished that they were here with her. Sighing at the fact, she became determined to make sure her resolve isn't for nothing. She wants to make sure of that.

With a sigh, looking to see if the coast is clear. When she found it like this, she begins to make a fast for it. She sees Kuro near the hallway, this time, in his cat form. Without a second thought, Nanami picked him up and places him in her bag. From the corner of her eye, she saw a male with blue hair. This isn't the time to think about it, but it is something to take note of.

Guess this is just the beginning of it all.

 ** _Kimi ga Tame_  
By Valshee**


	7. Opening & Ending

**Opening : _Never_** _ **Ever Land**_  
 **By Nano**

The music starts and Nanami opens her eyes. As it zooms out, the lyrics start.

 **{Long ago, inside a distant memory.}  
** She looks to the ground where her Servamp, Kuro is at, human form.  
 **{There is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of Happy Endings?"}**  
Nanami looks to her Servamp in worry. She reaches out to him.  
 **{Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to...}**  
Kuro's bell chimed. He then got up and begins to walk. Nanami walks behind him, but he's too far away.  
 **{A special place within you Never Ever Land}**  
Before the music made a stop, Black surrounds them. Nanami tries to run up to Kuro, but he disappeared.

The music picks up, showing flashes of Nanami crying and Kuro having a face of regret, and being beat up in the background. In the middle of it all is a silhouette of Lindo.  
The guitar solo kicks in. Nanami, with the face of determination, is surrounded by vampires. She begins to throw knives (her Lead) everywhere along side Misono, Tetsu, Licht, Mikuni, and their Servamps.

 **{Mezamete, Komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru SAIREN}**  
Sakuya looks over to Nanami on the roof of a building. He looks to his hand, remembering his sister. He clenches it and crunches his face in regret. He looks to the sky with sorrow and hope.  
 **{Kono sakebigoe wo oshikoroshite}  
** Something isn't right. Rem knows something isn't right. He looks towards Shiki, Urie and Mage, with the same worried faces. **  
{Nanimo shirazu ni}  
** The four begins to look in the middle. In the middle is Nanami with a knife. **  
****{Shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete}  
** Nanami begins to run to Azuna, Mahiru, Ryuji, and Koyuki.  
 **{Genjitsu no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku}  
** Before she could get to them, vampires bit them.

As the music stops, Nanami is on her knees, crying and holding a bloodied Kuro with Shiki, Rem, Urie, Mage, and Roen looking down to her with pity.

* * *

 **Ending: _Kimi ga Tame (For your Sake)_**  
 **By Valshe**

Misono has tears in his eyes, holding a baby version of Lily's hand who is looking up at him with sorrowful eyes. Then, Mikuni is in front.

 **{Yor ga maneku ashioto ni}**  
The lyrics start, and Misono's face is dull, without emotions as they stood still.  
 **{Itsuka tozashita kioku ga}**  
Mikuni has a sorrowful smile. It looks he's about to cry, but doesn't. He give Misono a gentle smile  
 **{Dareka no koe o aizu ni}**  
Misono begins to walk past Mikuni, making a single drop of a tear fall.  
 **{hiraki afurete iku}**  
Mikuni, still with a sadden face, nods slightly to him.

 **{Tada yume o kataru boku no}**  
Nanami's wrist is being held by Lindo's hand, afraid of letting go.  
 **{Sugata wa ima to chigatte}**  
She looks back, Kuro in his cat form, sitting, looking up to her.  
 **{Donna koto mo dekiru youna}**  
She smiles gently to Lindo's scared face.  
 **{sonna ki ga shite ita}**  
Lindo's hair covered his eyes. She pulls away from Lindo, surprising him.

The drum hits, Nanami and Misono begins to run.

 **{Ano toki nanika o}**  
Kuro and Lily sees this, and runs with them.  
 **{ii kaketa kimi ga}**  
Misono and Nanami meet up, seeing their eyes full of tears.  
 **{Imma no boku ni wa mienakute}**  
Misono clenches his teeth while Nanami tightens her fist. They scream to the heavens

 **{"Douka wasurete hoshii}**  
A silhouette looks to the Nanami and it runs to her.  
 **{boku ga taisetsuna kimi nante iranai}**  
The silhouette disappears, causing Nanami's eyes widen in shock  
 **{Sabishii, to kokoro wa naite}**  
Misono sees this. Crying out as darkness is covering them. He gave her a face of cringe and disgust.  
 **{Kake chigae sonomama no kanjou wa}**  
He grabs her hand and drags her to another direction, where a light is showing. She covers her eyes until the end.  
 **{Samayou dake}**  
At the end, everyone is there.

With one step forward, the song ends with a smiling Nanami, still having tears in her eyes and a smiling Misono looking to her.


	8. Ch 7 House of Memories prt I

**Opening- _Never Ever Land_  
by Nano**

A day passed after the students attacked Kuro and Nanami. Currently, they're in a classroom and it's free period. Kuro is on her head, looking over the students who're talking to each other. Yet Nanami's been silent for who knows how long, writing scribbles in a journal. It's actually bothersome she's not saying anything. He shouldn't get involved.

He felt like... he should say something. "Hey. What's on your mind?"

Kuro felt her jump a little. She's continues in her journal, very tense. The cat decided to jump on her shoulder, rubbing his head on Nanami, to try to relax her.

"It's... just," she sighs, gulping, "The police. They'll definantly find my mom's phone reception as we speak."

Kuro looks at her curiously. That means they'll find her mother faster that way. Why is she worried over nothing? "Isn't that a good thing for you?" He whispers in her.

She gulps again, looking to the Servamp. Nanami explains silently, "It's not that simple as you think. Don't you think that's a bit too good of a thing?"

Kuro blinks to her. It is too simple. He's following his Eve's tracks now. It leads to the same conclusion that both said at the same time. "It's a trap."

Nanami continued, "Yeah. So if you think about it, the vampires will try to lead me to a place that not only I've been to, but where my grandfather did his research. Once they have me, then they're one more step to the grimoire, but they won't have it. I swear on my life." Sleepy Ash soon realize how troublesome this has become.

It's the period before lunch, and Kuro sees her just working like nothing is wrong. Even if the situation is really dire at the moment, her acting is spot on. He looks over to her best friend to see she's eyeing Nanami worryingly. She then looks towards Kuro. A slight glint were in her eyes, and they weren't too friendly.

He blinks at Azuna. Now she has a full on glare going to his direction. Without another word, she continues to look over to her worksheet and scribbles on it. She must be suspicious of him. She's more troublesome than he thought. Kuro can't deal with this.

Kuro wonders if Nanami saw that. She must've with how observant his Eve can be. It's scary. Sloth doesn't want her to get into his business, but she somehow does with the amount of knowledge she holds. He doesn't want her to know anything at all. Nothing about him.

It was the bell rang for the period to be over. Azuna just has a smile on her face and came up to Nanami. She then asks her, "Hey Nanami. Wanna get some lunch together?"

Nanami gave her a bright smile herself. "No. I'm not really hungry. Thanks though."

"Hey," Azuna intrude on the hazel eyed girl's thoughts. "In situations like these, you should get something to eat. Trust me, you need the energy. How about we have lunch together?"

Without an answer from the Eve, she saw the same devilish smile, calling out, "Ms. Tachibana?" It must be Rem's underling. She remembered the attack and gave a cold sweat, but remained composed and nods. "Rem called for you."

"Hold on, should I go with you, Nanami?" Azuna asks, looking to her.

He held his hand out and explains, "Sorry, but only Ms. Tachibana."

The blonde was about to give a retort, but Nanami stopped her. She gives the greens eyed girl a reassuring smile. "No worries. I'll be fine." Azuna backs away with unsure eyes to only nod in the end. _'Finally, she backs off for once.'_ Kuro's eyes widen and looks to Nanami.

After the possessed student lead her to Rem, they begin to discuss what's happening. And after what Kuro heard from Rem and Nanami, her reasoning were spot on. She didn't miss a single thing. She's different from before, acting like an innocent, helpless girl. She has them in her finger tips.

"Where is she?" She asks, sounding rash and concerned, even though she's thoughtful and observing.

Rem explains, "She's in Nagano, near Karuizawa."

"Nagano?"

The blonde male looks to her. He asks, "Have you been there before?"

She nods her head. Nanami looks down 'unknown-of-what-may-happen', "Y-yeah. My grandfather's house is there. Where he also studied demons and vampire."

Nanami sees his eyes. She can see that he took the bait. "Then let's go!" He grabs onto her hand and looks straight to her eyes. He his ice blue eyes shone fictitious concern, yet determination. She likes that though.

* * *

Legs flings up in the table, causing a loud bang. Mage growls as he asks Urie and Shiki, "Why did Rem take that chick to Nagano? Seriously, a real man would've gone alone."

"But it seems Rem haves come plans with our little butterfly." Urie placed a chess piece on another place on the board. "If anything, Rem knew the girl might end up being useful." Mage looks to Urie as he explains, "It's possible that Ms. Tachibana might be hiding a clue that she is unaware of."

Mage growled, saying a rude remark while Shiki outright told him to back off. Urie didn't pay attention as they fought because he has a feeling something is up though. Nanami Tachibana. That girl, when they first encountered her, and when Rem tried to get information out of her, it seemed as if she knew this would happen. He doesn't think that the others knew of this, or just thought it was a theory of themselves. Something is off with Nanami Tachibana, and he's getting to the bottom of this, whether it's her choice or not.

* * *

Silence between Rem, Nanami, and Kuro is still to the point some would believe time has actually stopped. It was Rem who broke the silence between them, "You haven't had lunch, didn't you?" Nanami looks towards his icy blue eyes in shock, but she didn't show it. The again, they don't want their key to the Grimoire going hungry, now wouldn't they?

She answers to him innocently, also putting in a bit of modesty in her voice, "No, no. It's fine. I'm not starving or anything." Then her stomach growled. Kuro glance up at her with a 'really?' look. She gave him a little glare, before giving Rem a blush. A grand lunch was presented beside of them, which made her want to eat it. She needs to restrain herself first. Yet Kuro looks like he's ready to chow down, making her want to giggle.

All she saw is than he gave her a tiny sigh after saying, "At times like these, one must eat." It wasn't like she doesn't want to eat. An act is an act, so an actress can't give out her part. Then, she had an idea. Instead of making this more awkward, she can make him come up on his side. She gives him a surprised look to have him glance up in confusion. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Those were the word Azuna said to me. I heard that you're pretty cold, but it looks to me that you're a very nice guy." Nanami explains to him. Nice Kuro's ass. He just wonders what she's planning on by getting on his good side. Maybe to lower his guard so he wouldn't suspect her of anything? Who knows with this girl.

Rem just looks at her. Then closing his eyes, he said in a sharp tone, "Just eat."

 _"Geez! That was cold!"_ Forget what she said earlier, he's an Ice Prince. No, Ice King is more like it! Kuro can hear her thoughts ramble on in a very angry tone, which is making him enjoy the ride. His Eve sure is troublesome, but she is entertaining. Who knew he had such a short tempered Eve.

Instead of trying to reason with the devil anymore, she took some food onto her plate and begins to feed Kuro too. Out of all of them, he's probably more hungry than she it. He gave out a little purr, so she couldn't help herself and pet him as so. Kuro seems like he's the only delight of the ride. It's because her Servamp is so laid back and rather enjoy things. It was a delight actually having him here than her brother/cousin or Azuna in her opinion.

Yet, there are some things that are plaguing her mind about this demon in front of her. She looks to see the roll he grabbed and scrape away some of the mushrooms. Wait, is he really trying to eat this in front of her in for order to gain her trust. Usual, human food to demons are disgusting, so this is funny to watch him. But there is something she's very curious about, which is the mushrooms. She'll still play coy, but still sound like an innocent idiot who knows nothing. "Uh... you don't like mushrooms?"

Silence between them. Rem stopped picking on his food as if he turned into ice itself. With a few moments, he said, "I don't exactly hate them." Nanami raised an eyebrow to the Ice King. (her official nickname for him like Kuro is Sleepy Ass.) "But you can't call mushroom food. They're just a gross fungus that grows on trees."

Kuro and Nanami could believe what they just heard. Is it really that some... demon is afraid of some fungus when they themselves can take over the world if they tried. Nanami felt as if she was about to die. She couldn't contain it anymore and went into a fits of laughter, surprising both Rem and Kuro. "I-I can't believe it! The Great Rem, also known as the Ice Prince is freaking out over mushrooms!"

Rem shot her a glare, but she kept laughing like a maniac. Well, there goes the persona she worked on to keep them running in circles. This woman is so bothersome at times, that it's killing him. "I'm pretty happy though. People make you out as if you're some monster or something. I'm glad to have talked to you." She giggles as her laughter begins to die down.

Rem looks to her with wide eyes though. ' _This girl...'_ His thoughts were interrupted as she pet her Servamp's head. Something inside of his was mad at the little kitten. He shot a glare at the black cat with chilling eyes. He didn't notice, but Nanami saw this. It was actually really reassuring that even demons had emotions. Well, they do, but many just wants to take over the world or something. She wished that they come to their true desires and aim for what they really want, but not the 'take over the world' bullshit. That makes her sick.

* * *

After the car ride, they finally arrived to the old house in Nagano to see it's all torn apart, and the door wide open. Nanami sees this and tries to rush in. Rem stops her, saying, "The culprits might still be in there." There's not a doubt that they are. That's why Nanami is trying to rush in, to start her own plans.

As they go in, Nanami opens the door like a maniac to fool the vampires into thinking she's being reckless. As well as Rem, or course. She's 'searching for her mom' for a couple of minutes till she saw her phone. He is following behind her even though she might be rushing. Maybe she's making herself suspicious for not questioning how slow he's moving and can easily come to her, but she just hopes she's acting like an idiot... Even though it will bite her in the ass once this is all over.

In the hallways of the house, she looks down in disappointment. Kuro, is right on her shoulders. She looks about she's going to cry like that time with Belkia. Yet in her mind, he can hear her have a pissed off tone for not finding any clues to her mother's location or where the vampires are at. Maybe in a way or form, she is sad about this situation. The black cat looks to Rem, his back faced and kneeling down to pick up something. The demon got right back up to show her a phone.

"Mom!" She shouts out. "She was here!" Without a second thought, she grabbed the phone and held it tightly to her chest. _'Yeah right, like there's any chance that she would be. Like I said, it might be a trap, and we fell into it. It's almost time for me to get my plan into action.'_

This time, Rem, Nanami, and Kuro are in the living room. She wore a sadden expression. It's not clear that she's faking it or it's real. She has a clear visual of the situation, but sometimes it's good to hope, right? Rem replies, "It seems like it was those devil worshippers doings."

"Of course it was. We saw my mom's phone here. It was those bastards that took her." Nanami whispered the last part. Icy blue eyes looks to her in slight surprise. Her face was covered by her hair. Slight malice came from it that not even she cold hide. She sighed to herself as she sat down in front of the coffee table to organize the books.

Rem steps forward. He replies, trying not to show any emotions, "I think they're still after that Forbidden Grimoire." She just hummed as the female of the group shuffle to the books to make it look like less of a mess. He then asks, her, "Do you know if your grandfather had it."

"Maybe. But since they left it a mess, I guess they didn't find it." Kuro just looks to her. He believes his Eve is actually giving away something that she shouldn't be. He can feel her mind flooding with things that doesn't make sense though. Maybe this confusion is making her a bit sloppy.

"Is there any place that he kept his most valuable items?" asks the demon as he looks around the room.

She shrugs off, "I don't know. But this house, is what I used to value the most." Kuro looks to her. "My family and I had always been here when the holidays come by. That was until my grandfather died of an illness. My mom, grandfather, my big brother, Lindo, and I loved coming here."

Nanami's Servamp sees Rem walking passed her and looking at three pictures on the wall. "I see. So are these pictures of your family?"

She nods to his question. "Yeah. The one on the right is my aunt. She died having a miscarriage."

It seems like it hit a soft spot on Rem. Nanami looks to Rem to see his fixation on the pictures, as if frozen by what she said. For an Ice King, he seems to have a soft spot. "I'm... sorry." Instead of continuing the conversation, he walks to her to see that she's cleaning up the place. He looks down to her, replying, "There's no time to clean up right now. We have to get going."

He noticed that she continued on. It seems like this girl is very concerned for this house. He looks to the books and the messy room. Then he looks to Kuro. He doesn't know what that damn wants to do, but it not go unnoticed. He looks back to Nanami. "I can have my servants help you with the cleaning when we come back." The Eve of Sloth looks back to him, couldn't contain her shocked expression. It might be because he wants to get on her good side, but he was seriously cold as a blizzard in the car. She just nodded in reply.

She looks down to her kitten, having an expression of worry. She pat his head to say it's alright, but it feels as if something isn't right. As if she's forgetting something from the back of her mind. Her hazel eyes rubbed Kuro's kitty cheeks till he saw his fangs... Fangs. Vampire bite marks!

"Oh no!" She shouts out, grabbing Kuro and standing right up. "Mahiru!"

"Mahiru?" Rem repeats in a confused manner.

She looks back to him, and his eyes widen. Her face is full of fear and worry. _'Such a weakened state._ ' He thought. She shouts out. "Mahiru is my friend. He was injured in an accident. Can you drive me over to his house when we're here? I need to see him to make sure that he isn't too hurt."

Icy blue eyes look to her hazel, concerned eyes. It's actually the first time she looked so helpless. Her mother was taken by those vampires, and yet she hasn't bat an eye to that. He has a tight feeling that she knows something about this situation, as if she is pulling the strings. Yet again, she had no idea what was happening and just went straight to it. He's not too sure, but he will take note of this.

"Alright. Just give me address and I'll send you to his house as soon as possible." he simply replied. Nanami is too concerned for her friend to even examine his expression. She got up so all three of them get out of there. "Let's get out of here.

Nanami nodded. Kuro looks up to her, hoping she remembered her plan. His stare didn't went unnoticed. A sigh escapes her mouth as she goes to the front door. She just hopes that her plan works.

 **Hey people, sorry this took so long. This chapter is at least 3065 words, and there is a TON more typing to do. So it took so long that I will be making a part II of this. Also, school has been a bitch along side with other projects I was working on like on my Quotev. Just hang tight and hope I finished the 2nd part within this month. BAI!  
*Also, give some love to the author of Servamp. They had a hiatus and give them all your love.***


	9. Ch 8 House of Memories prt II-Subclass

**Opening- _Never Ever Land_  
by Nano**

Upon on the door, everyone was on the door to only find out it was locked. Nanami 'tried' to jiggle the door open while Rem looks back into the house. That's when he realized that they're trapped in this building. Looking back to Rem, she has a very serious face. "Why is the door locked?" She asks as she shivers to feign fear.

"The intruders must've trapped us in here." He looks back to her and asks, "Are there any other exits other than the front door."

She wants to look at him with concern because they probably know about them as well. What house only has one exit anyways? It made her want to cringe at him, but she stops herself from doing so. Instead, she answers, "Yes. Passed the kitchen in the back."

The two went there like so and found there's a fire. Nanami sees this as a chance to separate from Rem. She thought she would get captured by those vampires and beat the living crap from them, but this is better. Who would allow a lone girl getting water or the fire extinguisher without attacking? A smirk marked her face, but quickly fade as she explains to the demon. "I'll get the fire extinguisher!"

Instead of letting him answer her, she ran off to the storage room to get to the red container. She paused as she mentally prepared herself to attack. Kuro can feel her getting nervous, but went on. Someone grabbed her wrist, which he felt her stop. Looking back, he was ready to bite her neck. Nanami automatically pulled onto her wrist to make him lose his balance to only have Rem kick him!

 _Dammit_ , she thought when the guy let her go. Her plan is about to be ruined by Rem! Dammit! "Nanami! Get out of here while I take care of these guys. I'll meet you outside!" The female couldn't help but gulp at the fact that her plan will be smothered by this creep... or maybe... She remembered! She used it whenever no one was looking when she and her other friends were young. She could use that.

"Ok. I'll take my hidden passage in the house. It's upstairs, but it will lead to outside. I'll see you there!" She is running as fast as she can. Now she has a chance, telling by Kuro's expression, one of them are following them. Perfect.

Now time for them to take the bait. On the stairs, one of them shouted, "Hey! Don't allow the girl to escape!" The chase is on. She couldn't help but smirk to herself, knowing that she had them fooled. She isn't wrong though.

Soon after they got up to a bedroom. When she turned around, she only saw one vampire that looks like any normal guy on the streets; brown hair and brown eyes. A single vampire against a stronger vampire and someone with a ton of knowledge about demons and vampires. This dude's such a sucker. Nanami couldn't wait to even shove her holy knife into that guys throat.

Kuro is on her shoulder, staring at that him carefully. It's up to Nanami if they should attack or not. It seems like she's set on something, so it's up to her if she wants to get violent or not. What she's doing is backing away, which is confusing him. On the other hand, she needs to take precautions too. Pretty ironic that she wants to get him down quickly as possible, but also get information out too. It does need critical thinking and planning.

She sighed and took out that same knife that she has used against that vampire magician. He heard the vampire the two are facing against snickered. Nanami kept her cool though as she takes a few steps back as if she's going to lunge at the vampire. That guy thinks that she's overconfident... Well, she was when facing that magician, but in some cases, Kuro guess that she somewhat knew what she was doing, but either way, this vamp should not take her lightly.

In a few seconds, Nanami is already in a stance with her knife. She says in her calm position, "Anyways. I have questions of my own. I know you guys were the ones who kidnapped my mom, tell me where she is, or else I will kill all of you and your leader!"

The vampire couldn't help but smirk at her remark. This guy is ready to strike her down. She got her other tiny bottle of holy water and without hesitation, let it splash all over him. He used his clothed arm to block the splash to only have her in front and right there is her! It got him by surprised, but he automatically retaliated with a punch in the face. He was about to laugh at her, but she still was standing, in pain of course, but still standing!

What is the meaning of this? That punch can send a big man flying. So how come a hit that strong didn't faze her at all? Without him seeing it at all, she countered with the knife as it slashed through his skin like a hot knife to butter. He stepped back as the vampire can feel that knife burning his skin alive. So this girl is well informed when it comes to the supernatural. This made things bit easier and really hard for him at the same time. That means this girl may know where the Grimoire is at, but that also means that this girl knows when one is in front of her, allowing her to counter back if they were to ever attack her.

He sees the cat with her as well. She didn't throw it out of the window on the first floor or something to make sure it's out of harm's way. This girl is mocking him at this point or he should really pay attention to that cat. He can't believe he has to worry about all these things. This girl is really getting on her nerves at this point now.

With another swipe with her knife, it nearly got to his face. He caused her one scar, but he won't allow her to cause another. He plunged his claws to her as she dodged out of the way to have it him get her into a choke with his other hand. He smirked at the girl struggling in his hand. He begins to grip tightly around her neck as she was gasping for air at this point. He just needs to get her into unconsciousness and it will be all over.

 _ **SSSZZZZZZT**_

The abrupt burn came out of nowhere which forced him to let go of her neck and cradling his hand. The scream of agony can be heard almost all over the house. He sees his hand is full of 3rd degree burns. He begins to growl at what she has done to him. Before she could get in another strike, she was clawed in the face but his nails and falling back.

A loud crash came from the wall as it hit her back. A cry out of pain came throughout her throat as the air got knocked out of her lungs. Either this vampire is strong or she needs to practice with the knife more. If she battles one on one with this vampire, then it's either going to be a double knockout or she's going to lose. She rather not either because either or, she's screwed if they get back up. Guess there's no other option.

"Kuro." She replies. She put her wrist near his face, making the other vampire's eye widen. She smirked as she let the gentle bite of Kuro's fangs sink into her skin. Weird, she thought. The first time he did it, he was both hesitant and had a really mean bite. She didn't pay much that in mind as he begins to transform into his human/vampire form with their chain connected to each other.

The other vampire narrowed his eyes. "I see you have contracted vampire. No wonder your head is cool. But you won't beat me!" He lunged at them with everything he's got. He may die, but if they allow him to live, then he has to warn the other vampires what's happening right now. This girl knows way too much to even think about letting them go red handed!

His thoughts were interrupted by a huge pierce into the stomach area. His eyes widen, and so did Nanami's. Kuro swiftly, yet brutally, used his claws to stab him. It was like he was a human dying! What is this? WHAT IS THIS?! This is impossible; vampires are immortal, they are nearly god-like. Why one earth he can be defeated with a single stab like this!?

The female stepped forward as she sees him about to take a bite out of the vampire, almost like Belkia. "Kuro, stop it right now. We need him alive so we can interrogate him. Almost alive, I should say. After we're done, then you can do whatever." This girl is kidding, right? What happened to the sweet girl that they saw in the school?

Without hesitation, he dropped the vampire onto the floor as Nanami stabbed the knife near his face. The fallen vampire is in a cold sweat at this point. This girl is not the same Nanami Tachibana they saw when she was with Rem, at her school, or with her friends. Those hazel eyes turned stone-cold with no time to wait for please of mercy at all.

That other vampire too. He never knew that a vampire could be this strong other than the king of vampires himself. Narrow eyes that doesn't show a sign of defiance whether he like it or not. He follow this girl's orders without thinking twice about it or thinking that it's a bad idea. He is a Servant Vampire. A vampire that will follow a human's orders whether it's to kill or sexual desires. This is-

"Start talking! If not, then this knife will be slicing all over your body as you writhe in agony as you die. Trust me buddy, this will be a long process before you die, even if it will take weeks or months till you start talking!" Nanami gripped onto a chunk of his brown hair and put the vampire's face near her face as she glares intensely.

Kuro shudders how she was acting at this moment. He remembered the day before when they were at the nurse's office as they were talking about the plan as soon as they get into her grandfather's house. Nanami was scribbling on a piece of paper, silent without a single thought in her mind that her Servamp was watching her as she sits on the desk. She hummed as she scratched off some of the notes or put it to the side to see if it was of use.

He was in his cat form as he sees her scribbling on like he wasn't there in the nurse's office during homeroom. **(She convinced her teacher that she has important business in the nurse's office.)** That, or she just really focused on whatever she was doing. Though he doesn't want to get into her business, he was really curious on whatever she was doing. He asks in a blunt way, _"What on earth are you doing?"_ Nanami sat straight up to realize her Servamp is right there.

She sighed as the thought of her cat not surprising her would be the best option. Her plan sounds too conplex since it's not complete. With the best way to summarize it, she replied, _"You remember that we need a plan before we go to my grandfather's house, right?"_ Kuro gave a nod. _"So this is what I was thinking. We get out of a room that Rem will be in with a vampire hot on my trail, then get them into a room with the two of us as we interrogate him... or her..."_

That sound way too simple than she made it out to be. There has to be more to what she said to him. _"Yeah? Is there anything else we should know?"_

 _"That's the deal,"_ She replied, sighing at each and every paper that she written on. _"I don't know how I should make the vampire tell us the truth if we were to ever get information about my mom's whereabouts or where the ruler of the vampires are at, which we can actually stop this demon vs vampire bullshit."_ She groaned as she allowed the papers to fly off the desk with no care as she flopped her head on the nurse's desk. She looked towards Kuro and asked, _"You're a vampire. What do you think I should do, Kuro?"_

How on earth should he know? Vampires are super strong, invincible, and immortal. And if demons exists too, then they're likely the same. Yet Nanami talked about how there are ways to kill an unholy creature if they were to use the right items. Some say like exorcism or really strong prayers. She knows more than he does anyways, but it's like she was begging him to help her. Other than the whole entire thing about them being strong, he has no idea what they should do.

She got the clue and look down at her papers. Not only they have to worry about the vampire, but they also have to worry about Rem seeing them in action too. This is getting really troublesome by the minute. She bit the nail of her thumb as she growls to herself. What else can they do, was the question.

Kuro looked down as the awkward silence is **really** getting to him now. He's not sure why, but he felt a little disappointed. Not in her ideas or her, but he feels disappointed in himself. He has no idea why, but he just does. He can barely deal with it that he wants to die.

Jumping on the bed, he turned himself back into a human as Nanami continuously scribbles down ideas or throw a piece of paper, thinking it might be stupid. That's when he turned his head, he felt a glint of light hit his red eyes coming from her drawer. He looked to that direction to see it slightly opened. Curiosity got the best of him and opened it to have his narrow eyes open wide.

There, he saw the same tiny bottles of holy water from the opening of the nurse's drawer. He picked up one of the bottles. What on earth, he thought. He picked one of them up to open it up. He remembered these bottles of holy water stung the magician vampire, not make him faint. Usually these make them pass out with a little drop of this stuff. What on earth is up with this thing anyways.

He's not the curious type, but he couldn't contain the feeling within him. He unhatched the lid off and put a little drop on his finger tip. He couldn't help but grunt in pain as it's burning through his skin. He automatically regretted doing that to himself. What was this Servamp thinking!? This was so bothersome, Kuro wanted to die.

He then heard the chair's friction as it moved back. Looking back, Nanami was looking with wide eyes as she got closer to him. She was acting weird. The servant vampire couldn't help but start to fidget around with the closeness of his Eve as she examine his hand. Is it really that weird? Looking up at him, surprising him, she shouts, _"Kuro! That's it!"_

She had a smile on her face as she got close to his. A warm feeling begins to swell into his cheeks. Why is she being so close to him?! _"We can use this holy water to get him, or her, to talk! Good thinking Kuro! Let's heal you up before we think about going into another room than Rem, alright?"_ She went back to the bed and took out her knife, slicing her forearm. His eyes widen and she went up to him again, putting the bloody appendage to his face.

Blinking red eyes just stared as the sweet smell enveloped his nose. He does want to drink from her arm, but at the same time, he doesn't. He shouldn't be drinking from her; does she want him to be a monster? Just thinking about it scares him. He looks back to see her eyes gentle and clear. It was telling him it was alright, and it's ok for him to do whatever. "Kuro. You're my friend, and I don't care what you are. Do whatever, if it means it will heal you, 'kay?" He was hesitate, but he bit her arm as not only his stomach was being filled, but his heart. Was she really accepting him? He doesn't know, and thinking about it makes him want to die. At the same time, he feels somewhat... content.

Kuro looks does to the opposing vampire with a full on glare with his eyes glowing. He puts his claw near the male's face as he was unresponsive. He decided to go with her plan, since it wasn't a bad one. He will follow his Eve's orders to the ends of the earth, hell, or heaven, even if it meant that he may die in the process. She is the most bothersome Eve he had in centuries.

The vampire gave a chuckle to a full blown laugh, which made the two even more cautious of him. Nanami glared at the vampire, making anyone feel like needles are pricking them. Gripping the knife, she put its point near the vampire's Adam's Apple as she growls. "Start talking, or the first thing that will be going is that laughter of yours!"

He raised his hands above his head, still laughing. "Hey now, I don't know too much." He replied to her in a calm voice. He hoped that would stun her, but she was still glaring at him, unmoving. Tough girl, the vampire thought. "I'm not pulling any tricks, and I won't tell anyone of this event. I won't attack you either, and I'll talk. Deal?"

Kuro was skeptical of him and what he's saying to the two of them. Until his Eve let up the knife she has off his neck and stood up. Kuro, trusting of his Eve, let up his claws which made the vampire smile even more as he struggled to stand up from his position. He doesn't know why, but it's just entertaining to see them. Interesting, is what you will say if you were him.

After getting a few laughs out of the enemy vampire's system, he stares at the two, fascinated. He sighs and finally saying, "I know, I know. You guys wouldn't believe me, even if I would tell the truth. But at least believe some-"

"I can tell if you're lying or not." Nanami replies, looking straight into his red eyes. It can make anyone gulp, but he didn't, just stared. "And it seems like you like us for some reason. I don't know the reason, but I just have that feeling with you, right?"

Her eyes were honest as well. It was dark and fierce, unlike the one he observed for about 15 months. Guess that whole 'innocent Nanami' was just a lie she made for the demons and vampires who wanted to attack her.

Sighing, finally cornered mentally, he answers her, "About your mother, some of the lower vampires, such as myself, don't see the location of where your mother is. I can't allow you to go into the lair of the vampires unless you want to be eaten alive." Her eye slightly twitched. Guess that's a no. "Anyways, only the higher ups are allowed to be where your mother is at, because they're stronger than I am. And that's all I can do for you."

Nanami dropped the glare, feeling a bit safe than she should be in the current situation. This is way easier than it should've been. There has to be a catch. This guy is letting them off easy as can be. Usually interrogation can last hours, or even years! He wants something in return, other than that Belkia guy. She's ready to beat him down if it's something sketchy or will cause any sort of suspicion.

She looks back to Kuro with his face unsure as his red eyes looks at her with concern. Instead of letting him stay like that, she smiles gently as her eyes. Just nodding, feeling her resolve, he relaxed too as his slouching stance became at ease. She turns back to him, and shouts at him, "So what the hell do you want with us? You gave us all this information without hesitation. So-"

Without another thought, the vampire jumped onto Kuro, surprising them both. She wanted to shout out for him, but then the regular looking vampire says, "I may have said about not attacking the girl, but not this Servamp!" Without another thought or word, he sink his fangs into Kuro's neck as the vampire drank his blood. It was seconds later that Kuro shook him off as he grasp onto his neck. He looked shaken up as he glare at him which made Nanami confused as she looks back to the vampire.

The vampire had Kuro's blood drip out of his mouth to his chin, licking every drop that dripped. He smiled with a mischievous smile, bowing to the two, which truly confused Nanami to the max. "Guess from the look on your face, Master, I am your first subclass."

That statement made Nanami's mind stop. It just stopped in that instance when he said subclass as Sakuya entertained her mind as he explained to her about a subclass. He did mentioned the word Servamp too, but he didn't say that they can be contracted to people or that they can turn into animals like Kuro. He said that subclasses were humans at the brink of death, drank the blood of the Servamp, which, in turn, makes them their subclass.

 _"So wait. This plain looking male is Kuro's subclass now? There's a lot of things that Sakuya didn't tell me about. Dammit!"_ She thought as she bit the nail of her thumb. It didn't stop her from glaring at him suspiciously. _Humans can become vampires or subclasses, but I never heard of a vampire becoming a subclass. Well, they are the living-dead, so I can't put it past them if I could."_

Footsteps were quickly coming into the room from the stairs. Nanami looked around to see that there's a window that they can go through. It wasn't that light now. How long have they been here. They shouldn't think about now because now is a good time to escape before those guys would catch them. Looking at the two, she shouts out, "We need to get out of here, and fast! Kuro!"

Without hesitation, Kuro picked her up can carried her bridal style and jumped out of the window with the other guy following along. The two are in the back of the house where the shade of the trees hid them from the sunlight. Going into the bushes, they kept themselves from sight. The three saw that the vampires were trying to look for them, but when one of them turned back, it was safe to say that they're gone.

It was actually that one of the vampires were shouting at the others to help them. They were still fighting with Rem, it seems. Oh shit, she thought as her mind went into a panic, but felt relief at the same time. She has completely forgotten about Rem with the whole entire interrogation thing. She must've gotten carried away with the whole entire situation to even think about the demon on the first floor of her grandfather's house. If he found out that she knew of the existence of demons and vampires, then he will keep her on tight watch out. The thought scares her.

They stood up, out of the bushes as they dust off the leaves and dirt off them. Nanami sighs as she looks back at the vampire, full on flaring her glare at him. He sure has some brass ones, doesn't he? She just gave up on the glare, thinking that this is getting too complex for her brain to handle anymore as she scratched her head, wondering how she got herself in this situation again. Well, it's good to have a new person join the team- even though it was by force- so she got herself a piece of paper from her bag and write down on it.

Kuro looks at her with concern as he feels the stare of the guy on him. He doesn't completely trust this guy one bit, but he is his subclass now. This is too troublesome that he wanted to die from exhaustion from the long hour that was. He heard Nanami rip the paper and give it to the vampire. "Meet us at this spot, midnight sharp. Don't be late." Is this girl serious about the whole entire thing? He jut wish that someone else would be in their shoes instead of he and this girl.

The vampire just looked at the piece of paper with shock. He looks back to her with her eyes confused to his shock. Without another word, he hugged her tightly, making her blush and shouting 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' while Kuro felt something cracked. "Thank you so much! I thought I had to gain your trust one way or another, but this is way better! Thankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"We get it! We Get It! Now stop hugging me like some molester on the streets!" Nanami screamed at him, pushing him away. She groaned, regretting giving him that piece of paper in the first place. "Anyways, hide away from here and don't allow yourself to get caught by Rem or your vampire 'pals'. We can talk at the district.

"Ok then!" He shouts out in glee as he disappeared. Before that, he waves, saying, "Good bye! See you and Master soon!"

When the two believe that he was truly gone, the Eve of Sloth leaned her head onto her Servamp's shoulder with a dramatic sigh. Following that sigh was a low groan as she still question this whole entire situation she has gotten herself into. It was her fault in giving something like that to that vampire, but he is part of the team now. What are they going to do?

Kuro spoke out to break the silence since it was too tiresome to be in an awkward silence, he thought to himself. "Hey Nanami. Are you sure that this was a good idea. We came here to find out where your mom's location is at, but now we have a troublesome person with us. Come on now, you know how I feel now, huh?" It was obvious that she felt the same now, which made him want to hit his head. He still had to say it though or else she will just ignore the whole situation until the last minute.

Yet it's not like she was going to deny that fact either. She stopped leaning on him while looking at the wound that his now-subclass caused him. She delicately touched it as she felt it already healing from the softness of his skin on her fingertips. Kuro could tell his Eve is enjoying it while dazed because she's not stopping and it's really bothering the Servamp. He refuse to say that he's ticklish out loud!

"Stop it!" He shouted at her, grabbing her wrist, snapping her out of it. He really wish that she doesn't daze off too often. Soon, she realized what happened and blushed a little, which is... NO!

With that, she shouts out, "Well, let's get to the front before Rem gets out of the house! Let's go!" She begins to rush off to the front of the burnt and old house. He looks back to it in wonder as he sees his master off. Even though it was embarrassing, it wasn't a bad feeling. He can somewhat feel the sensation of her fingers on his neck. It's really annoying him now.

 **(I am so sorry for the little fluffy moment, but I had to!)**

Nanami was shaking as Kuro can feel it because he was held by her in his black cat form. He knew she was acting again, when she shouts out, "Please be alright!" Kuro can see a silhouette coming from the flames. This guy doesn't even have a tiny scratch on his body at all. This man is dangerous. Nanami continues her crocodile tears when she begins to run towards the demon, shouting, "You're safe! Thank goodness!"

Rem's eyes widen as she unexpectedly hugged him. He didn't do anything at all. He couldn't. What else could he do when a girl, 'warm' as her doing this to a demon? Kuro heard Nanami thought as she was snickering inside of her brain. That freaked him out a little while it made him wonder how this girl got over that situation in the back of the house.

They were in the car while Nanami and Kuro fell asleep. Rem still stares at her, feeling that she knows something, so he couldn't stop glaring at her. Especially that cat. A little cat like this one shouldn't be a problem, but if it is, then he will easily get rid of it without a sweat. Yet Nanami is very fond of it, so this will be difficult to even try touching the fur ball. No, he shouldn't be worried about a little pest like him. His eyes are on Nanami.

The two are awake now as they near Rem's house with the darkened night skies. Her eyes widen when the lights are on, realization hitting her hard on the head. Rem noticed her nervousness as she held the cat closer to her. He doesn't want to say anything because this is giving him some new information about her. Kuro became worried for her now.

Kuro couldn't help but wonder what is scaring her this badly. She so scared that even Rem is noticing. The thoughts swirled inside of her head as the vampire can't stop hearing them become anxious and heavy. He looks out of the window, but he's met with flaming red hair in a mess with pale skin. Especially with the most piercing blue eyes that ever existed. He knew he wasn't going to forget about those eyes of his.

It took her a while for her to shove Kuro in her bag, but she managed to get out of the limacine and confront her brother. Rem followed behind her. "Lindo." She says in a soft voice. "Lindo, you're back!" It's weird, Rem thought as he continues to listen to her voice. She sounds... happier after she got out of the car.

Lindo glared bullets to the demon. Nanami saw, and afraid he may do something to him without getting information of their mother yet. She knows Lindo very well. He take action first before thinking the consequences of his actions. The Eve needs Rem for the location of the vampires that took her mom and stop the vampires; she can't have that damphire in the way.

Instead of continuing to act like a scared kitten, she introduced each other. "Lindo, this is Rem Kaginuki. He's the one who's helping me find Mom. Rem, this is Lindo. My brother."

Rem looked towards Lindo and put out his hand to have her brother shake it. "Pleasure to meet you."

It didn't take too long to have Lindo grab her wrist and led her to their house. It shocked her as she was dragged roughly to the point he may actually hurt her. She's hiding something, Rem Alrond is going to find out.

 **(I rewrote the ending because Rem being observant is going to get in the way of Nanami's ling planning. Not saying he's not stupid or anything or she's OP, but I made her too obvious. I hope this ending is better than the last. BAI!)**

 **Ending- _Kimi ga Tame_  
By Valshee**


	10. Ch 9 Lindo and Nanami

After the whole ordeal with taking her home, Kuro is really curious about Nanami and her brother. His Eve has a lot of explaining to do. His kitty red eyes looks to her and her brother, Lindo, skeptically as they talked. He has no idea what they are talking about since Nanami forcefully stuffed him in her bag. Not only that, but his Eve isn't giving him a second to breathe. Now he's really suspicious of her actions.

After getting situated, Kuro can hear Nanami asking Lindo if she could visit Mahiru's house. She lied to him, saying that he was in an accident and got injured from protecting her from the incident. He instantly said no. Kuro felt somewhat relieved. He doesn't have to see that troublesome guy/ It's just his personality that made him seem so troublesome.

Nanami didn't say anything. There was a ton of frustration inside of her. Was it really that important for her to see that Mahiru guy? She didn't show it to her brother because there seemed to be a bit of fear in her. She scribbled on her homework as of nothing is wrong, till she knew that Lindo was out of the house.

During that night, that stars illuminated the night sky, and two figures went out of the window of the house. It slowly closed and slowly went into a quiet tip-toe whike they looked back to make sure they're not being followed. In a safe distance, they went into a fast sprint away the area.

"Hey Nanami. Are we really going to see that troublesome guy?" Kuro sighed in an exhausted voice.

She panted as they ran through the streets of suburban streets. She wondered what was his problem with her and Mahiru. She shook her head, and explained to her cat, "We are meeting with someone, but it isn't Mahiru. It's that vampire that forced you to have him as his sub-class. I have questions for that bastard."

He wasn't sure about this stake-out. Something didn't sit right with him, but he didn't mean he had a say in it. It was a pain just thinking about it. It is true about the situation though. How can an already-undead demon become a subclass anyways? Usually, human should have to be in a near-dead experience to turn into a sub-class.

"There's something else, Kuro." She huffed, finally feeling out of breath. The tone of her voice made his skin crawl. It can be good. "My brother, Lindo, isn't actually my brother. He's actually my cousin."

His eye brow raised. Kuro blinked as the two stopped running so Nanami can catch her breath. He said, "That seemed pretty obvious with his hair and eyes. What else is there, Captain Obvious?"

She released a tiny growl, but sighed. She was too tired to be angry at anyone, so instead, she explained to her Servamp, "It actually has to do with his origins, really. My slut that's called an Aunt was together with this vampire guy because my mom was the favorite of the two by my dead gramps, and she wanted someone's love. That out the hole, came my cousin. A dhampir." Nanami finally caught her breath. She looked up to see wide red eyes.

Instead of sitting here, waiting for an attack or any signs of demon activity, they continue to walk to the rendezvous. "My aunt died, by suicide, some said, because she birthed Lindo. So my grandfather and my mom decided that he should be my big brother. Turns out, Lindo knew about his origins, too. Funny, huh?" The Eve continued her story to her servant vampire. He listened, not saying anything to her.

Maybe she shouldn't say a thing anymore. He already knew too much, and it would only burden him more. She thought it would be best if she stopped. Instead, she'll just warn him about Lindo.

"So how did you know?" Kuro asked. Oh. So he really does want to know. Guess she won't stop Sloth from doing so, but the answer was pretty obvious.

Giggled, she answered, "Kings of Obvious, remember?" He doesn't understand how this is a laughing manner. If his brother would discover if Kuro was with her, then he'd be in big trouble.

"Anyways, I learned at the age of 6. She slowly learned about her son's vampire-like traits, which made her physically anxious, which would be easily picked up by kids at that age, maybe even younger. That's how I actually learned, but it was also the fact that my brother was trying too hard to hide it from me when we were little. He kept denying things left from right if I asked him a question about vampires, and it was to the point it was anti-climatic." She explains further as she walks ahead, no looking at Kuro. "I didn't cared because I thought of him as a good friend. Turned out he betrayed me..." she whispered the last part.

Kuro still heard it, blinking at her. What has he done to make her lose her trust in him? ... No. It's not his business to go deeper in this. He's just a Servamp, she's an Eve. There's nothing more to it. If he gets even more involved, he won't escape.

"Kuro." She spoke out to him, snapping her Servamp out of his trance. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Let's go to the meeting place before my brother finds out I'm even gone."

It's not like he had any choice in the matter, but he still complied. They continue to walk to see a figure waiting for them. It was that normal looking guy they saw from her house. He smirks away with his arms crossed, leaning again a lamp post. Nanami is already getting pissed at him already, but she kept a straight face. She had her emotional rollercoaster done with, she doesn't need another.

He went off the post and walks up to them. "You see? I am a person who can be trusted." Nanami rolled her eyes. "Anyways. I know you want questions from me. Hit me up, so what's up?"

This guy seemed too lax, but it seems like he isn't lying. Just a little overconfident. She sighed, "So anyways. You seem to know a little bit about the whole vampire situation, but it seemed, other than that attack, the vampires aren't attacking me left from right. Yeah, I have Kuro with me, and those foolish devils in my school, but you have the numbers. Before turning into Kuro's sub-class, you guys could've overwhelmed us or plan out an attack behind the scenes, so what are you guys up to?"

He laughed as his face wasn't at all dire. "Hah! I never thought you could think that deeply. Sorry, but we just wanted the Grimoire, but our leader never came up with a plan. Just to get you." Sub-classes are not obligated to disobey their masters, so really, she's his master. Are these vampires really that stupid?

"You better not be lying to me." She said in a low voice with her hazel eyes turning sharp.

The guy swung his hands up in the air dramatically. "Sorry, Nana-Hime, but I ain't lying! If I was, you would've had my head on your platter, right?" He giggled.

Kuro looked to the two. Seeing this guy again made him sick for no reason. Maybe it was a Servamp and Sub-class thing? He's not sure, but what he does know is that he really doesn't want to be near this guy. This is a pain. He wanted to die.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and walks up to eh lamp post so they everyone could see each other. "I still want to ask you questions. You're not in a near-death situation when you drank Kuro's blood. How one earth were you able to become his Sub-class in the first place?"

"Oh?" He hummed, walking up to her. Because of his tall height, he bent down to look Nanami close to her eyes. "You really don't know, don't you?"

"No, I don't." She answered him without blinking, still keeping her glare.

He got closer, face to face. "Since I'm sort of the living dead, I'm still in a 'life-or-death' situation. I'm neither alive or dead. So vampires like me can become Sub-classes like humans. The creator of the Servamps actually made that defense mechanism so when a stray vampire comes by... they meet the fate of all Sub-classes."

"Creator?" She asked out loud without realizing it. Nanami looked down. Maybe that's why she never heard of Servamps till she met Sakuya! Vampires made by a human. There was rumors in the underworld about them, and it said that all documents of them were destroyed. She put her fingers on her chin to think about the situation they're in.

The Sub-class saw the girl in a trance-like state. So vulnerable... so cute, and that smell is so **intoxicating**. No wonder all sort of monsters and demons alike want her. Those factors make them want her even more than they should. Using her state to his advantage, he grabbed her chin to close the gap of their faces. Hope she doesn't mind a kiss from little ol' me.

She snapped out of it to protest his action, but long, lengthy fingers grabbed her tightly on her wrist to drag her back. She yelps a little to be dragged back by Kuro's strong grip for him to be in front of her. "I think you had your fun." she heard Kuro growl in a low voice.

There was a small gap of silence between the both of them. Kuro did that, but questions filled her mind. Kuro can't have a crush on her, right? They only met for at least a week and a half! There's not way that could happen, right? Yet that thought did disappoint her a little. What the... There's no time for that! Everyone needed to stay focus on the situation at hand!

The Sub-class smirked at him. He stood back up, and replied, "Guess so. Geez, Master, can't you allow me to have a little fun for a little while?" Then, he started to walk away from the group, waving his goodbyes. He then left.

Nanami was about to run after him to scream to him to not leave in an angry tone, but it was too late. Her eye twitched as she glared at Kuro. What the hell is his deal? "What the actual fuck, Sleepy Ass? I wasn't done with him!"

Kuro didn't respond to her, and looked away. Pain went into her wrist as he gripped harder without realizing it. "That guy is nothing but a pain."

"Kuro..." She whined. It felt like he was about to break her wrist. Why was he so angry?

It was then that Kuro felt like something in the area. He looked around to see nothing as he let go of Nanami's wrist. He's so jumpy, too. This guy is being out of character. He's usually a lazy butt hole that doesn't show any emotions. Why is he getting angry now of all days?

A piece of paper fell down on the ground. Nanami picked it up to read the paper. It seemed to have an E-mail with a name. She said, "Misono Alicein. Who hell is he?" She looked to Kuro demeanor again to see his lazy self again. What the hell is going on with him?


End file.
